Spoils Of War
by NaruKami
Summary: Serenity is under a dilemma...a goddess a prisoner of a mortal...unheard! Yet Serenity became a prisoner of a powerful arrogant mortal prince who will have the porblem of dealing with a goddess in his hands. Will Cupid shoot his arrows? FINISHED
1. Prologue

Spoils Of War 

Disclaimer: The use of characters is used purely for the enjoyment of this fan fiction and I am in no way making any profit in this. 

**Prologue: Tear Of The Moon**

Golden-blonde hair glittered against the rays of the sun and silvery laughter floated musically across the green hills. She danced to a tune of light and life, her body moving gracefully twirling round and round in obvious enjoyment. Crystal blue eyes sparkled in delight and merriment. 

The wind danced with her, ruffling her hair, seeping through her skin. She was scantily dressed in a light blue gown made of silk and satin that shows more than what it should conceal. 

She sang and danced with fairies and sprites, swam with nymphs and played with mermaids. She was Serenity, made from earth, fire, water and air, adopted daughter of Artemis the Huntress, protectress of women, animals and children.

But somewhere near her, a great city is nearing its ruins. The City of Elysian a great prosperous city of considerable wealth, not only in gold and silver, but also in something else.  A secret. 

Loud shouts and cries finally reached her ears. 

Serenity stopped dancing. "What do you think is happening, Lily?" She remarked curiously, glancing bemuse to her small fairy guardian. Lily flew around her in a frenzy, in excite or in alarm. 

"I'll go see what's it all about!" Serenity decided eyes wide as she looked at the smoke that curled into the air above in the distance. There was a tiny warning inside her mind telling her that something was going to go wrong and that she should leave for safety at once. Serenity brushed the thought aside though thinking, _"I'm a goddess, and I'm immortal. What harm can these silly humans do to me? They are quite amusing though."  _She thought carelessly, not minding her fairy guardian's antics of warning. 

***

Endymion fought ruthlessly, glorying in battle. He fought with the devil's charm, always a step away from death; some say the gods, blessed and favored him that's why he is living such a charmed life.

_"The battle is almost finished." _Endymion thought wearily eyeing the casualties. They won though and that was all that mattered. He then looked at the fallen debris; houses torched still burning, and the infamous palace being looted though still ablaze. 

He sighed. He would've loved to visit and lose himself in the famous texts and scriptures, in books and thousands of books that tell something of the world and of life. Maybe even to give purpose in his life as well. 

Prisoner children ran past him. They were dirty, beaten and starved. He looked piteously at them. The battle is over but not the war. He doubted that they could survive the wild jungle in which they fled to. 

"In war there is not much to gain but more to be lost..."

Author's Note: This is just the start. If you want to read more then please review. Things will get interesting on the second to third chapter. I might raise the ratings if necessary.  


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Spoils Of War**

Disclaimer: The use of characters is used purely for the enjoyment of this fan fiction and I am in no way making any profit in this. 

Chapter 1: Through Mortal Eyes 

Serena walked hesitantly towards the burning city. As she got closer she stared in awe and speculation at huge stone buildings falling like dominoes, falling one after another. There was blood everywhere. Cries of pain made her shiver, that the goddess in her closed her eyes in disgust. 

"Bloodthirsty mortals." She thought coldly, walking delicately on spoiled ground. Her bare feet made no sound but wherever she went… men, women and children, half-alive and half-dead turned their eyes toward her. Eyes screaming for help and only made a whimper of a sound since their injured bodies took most of the strength they have left. 

How she wished she had the powers of healing! Yet even so, she knew that she could do nothing directly about mortal affairs. It was a rule decreed, and gods & goddesses knew how to follow rules and maintain order, if they do not, how better are they than the humans they are bound to look after? 

"The battle is over." Serena noted. 

Shouts of victory erupted from the conquerors. Serena made another sound of disgust as they began to pillage the city for gold, silver, their sacred art, jewels…anything that they could get their greedy hands on. 

She looked at the entire city and saw it as it once before, in its entire splendor. A wan smile then crossed her face. _"This was Apollo's city!"_ She thought in irony. _"What fools are they to attack a city protected by the great god Apollo? Hell surely would pay."_  Serena thought grimly. She hoped that these barbarians have a god looking after them too and appease Apollo or not one of these soldiers would be left standing. 

"You! Go with the rest!" 

A big burly man in full armor clasped her arm tightly with his bloodied hand and flung her a few steps away near the gathered _women _captives. She landed on the ground mortified. Standing quickly with high fast speed, she turned towards the man who dared laid a hand on her.

"Foolish mortal! Come back here and grovel on my feet like the lowest of all animals and even then you will still pay the price!" She stood tall, regal like a queen and very sure of the power that she commanded. 

The soldier barely even heard her and was already making another captive's life hell. She was about to shout some more and gain more attention to herself when another woman quietly approached her. 

Serena felt another hand on her arm, but this time it was lighter and with care. "Please! Come with me! Or else they might do something truly horrible to you!" The woman spoke fiercely with truth. She was beautiful, with light brown hair and an interesting pair of green eyes. She was also dressed splendidly in rich garments, only now they were tattered, dirtied with ash, soil and blood. 

"Very well." Serena agreed, her mouth clenched so hard that it began to her hurt and her fist was wounded tightly together to suppress her anger.

They began to walk towards the other women who were cuddled together in fear. There were ropes tied to their wrist and left foot, tying them to the next woman beside them and then towards the next. The soldiers leered at them disgustedly and when Serena realized that the woman was leading her to the group to be tied like lambs for sale, she began to resist. But the woman urged her on with insistency that Serena complied. 

"You are new here, are you not?" The woman asked her hushedly.

Serena gave a barely audible nod. Goddess that she was, she was starting to feel nervous. The soldiers were eyeing them both with suspicion and Serena was afraid to talk. 

"Pay them no heed. They will not do us any harm." The woman spoke low. "I am Lita, a nobleman's daughter."

"My name is Serena, and I am a merchant. I was planning to sell some of the clothing that I had to this city but I didn't expect the city to be under attack." Serena explained in the same low tone, not even blinking twice in her lie. 

Lita nodded. "Yes, we didn't expect it either. We weren't prepared." She said her voice hollow. Lita closed her eyes in anguish, remembering the dead body of her 2-year-old son who died in her arms.

Serena placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "There will be time to cry later." 

"No, there won't be." Lita spoke cynically. They had approached the group already. They kept quiet as they allowed foreign men to tie them up and ogle them up and down like a piece of very fine meat. 

"What happens now?" Serena asked silently as they were being led somewhere.  

"They decide our fate." Lita answered her voice sad and submissive. 

They came to a halt. "Whatever you do, don't look at them in their eyes unless forced. Maybe then we'd be lucky. Pretend to be reserved and passive. Don't cry or shout just be silent" Lita advised as she lowered down their head, as did Serena in doubt. 

***

"Ah, the taste of victory." Jadeite first in command of the royal army and bodyguard of the younger Prince, grinned.  

"Control yourself Jadeite, your drooling might turn-off the ladies." Darien teased his friend. Jadeite smirked. "I'm sure it would take more than my drooling to disgust them." He said smugly confident of his good looks. "Now let's see… which one should I have?"

"That girl is pretty don't you think?" He asked eyeing a weeping girl with red hair. 

Darien snorted. "Her tears might drown you. Pick an easy one that will relieve you." He said jokingly. 

Jadeite gave a laugh. "Hmm…how about her? Or her? Or her?" Jadeite joked pointing to each of the girls and stopping without a thought to Lita. 

"That one's mine." Darien spoke humor out of his voice as he pointed at the golden haired girl whose head was bowed down to the ground. 

Jadeite looked at Darien's choice her mouth agape. He made a sound of approval. "What a beauty! But she seems boring… I want a challenge!" Darien shrugged as if to say "then go on looking." 

"I might settle for her friend though." He said thoughtfully eyeing Lita. "But…your brother gets first pick." Jadeite said in mock sorrow. 

True enough Prince Deamando, heir to the throne of Elessar stood up and walked over towards the ladies. He pointed to each girl silently. Some fluttered their lashes, some made their breathing quicker to make their breasts rise and fall on purpose, others couldn't stop weeping still, and the two girls whom they both picked still had their heads bowed down. 

Deamando's finger then stopped at Darien's chosen. 

"You." Deamando commanded. Serena refused to look up. Refusing to acknowledge that this man or any other has some sort of power over her. "I said YOU!" Deamando bellowed. He strode towards Serena and cupped her face harshly with his right hand. "Are you deaf?!"  He demanded. 

Darien clutched the hilt of his sword and swore beneath his breath. 

"Foolish girl! Don't you know who I am? I am king! I decide your life and death! I control your fate! Show some respect you miserable—" He was cut short when an interruption was created by some newcomers. 

"Unhand me you filth!" Her long black hair was braided at the sides, and her eyes were fiery purple. She struggled against the man holding her but it seemed no use. 

"Ah, who is this?" Deamando walked over to them forgetting the golden haired girl who ignored him and turned his attention towards this interesting young woman.

"My Lord, please don't hurt her! Have mercy on us!" The old man beside the girl begged in fear.

"Silence!" Deamando roared. 

"I am Raye. Promised priestess to Apollo." She said this rather smugly that Deamando smirked. 

"Not anymore. I shall have you." Deamando declared with a sadistic smile. The girl's face turned ashen. "Take her to my tent!" Deamando bellowed and watched in half-amusement at the defiant girl saying goodbye to her grandfather piteously. 

Now it was time for Endymion, second heir to choose. 

"Her." Darien said softly coming towards Serena. He took his dagger from his boot and cut her ropes. "I want her." Darien decided more loudly this time staking his claim. He nudged her chin up gently making her look up at him. At her back, Lita nudged her to comply. 

Serena looked up erasing any emotion from her face and stared up at the man in wonder. She sensed sadness, honor, pride and maybe even love. But she didn't forget the fact that this man was one them. Them, who were responsible for destruction. And so, though all her other features seemed in different, her eyes screamed dislike and contempt. 

Darien sensed this as well and he smiled. He watched her as she rubbed her wrist delicately. She bended and repeated the same circulation massage on her ankle. Heat flooded his senses as he watched her. He can hardly wait. If he was less than a man than he was and wasn't hindered with his title as a Prince, he would've dragged this fallen angel somewhere private and take great pleasure on what she has to offer. 

"Great choice Endymion." Deamando commented with a nod. 

Meanwhile, Jadeite watched with longing after the feisty black haired maiden that caught his attention earlier on. "Too bad Deamando just have to pick her." Jadeite swore.

 Something was happening inside him. He was angry with the men who were holding, no dragging the black haired woman away towards Deamando's tent. Jadeite glared at Deamando's back as Deamando began to point out more women whom he would add to his harem. 

Just as Deamando was about to include the brown haired woman that Jadeite earlier wanted. He spoke up. "I, still have yet to choose." 

Deamando looked annoyed but said nothing. 

"I want her." He said pointing at Lita. Deamando looked disappointed but shrugged. Jadeite then cut the girl's ropes, the same as what Darien did to show that their women weren't prisoners.  

 And so it was done. The women's fates were decided. Those who weren't chosen by the Prince and their generals would be left as 'fair game'. Those who were chosen have the convenience of spending their days with food and water and with a roof on their heads. While the rest could have the opportunity of fleeing, but to where? And they could die trying or even perhaps force to sell their bodies to less-ranking soldiers. 

"This was the truth. No one was better off. It was a war."

A/n: _How would our goddess deal as a prisoner? _A scene of the movie Iliad inspired this chapter. Thank you for reviewing. In case you're curious, I use Endymion's name for formality but he's called Darien by peers. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: Spoils Of War**

Disclaimer: The use of characters is used purely for the enjoyment of this fan fiction and I am in no way making any profit in this. 

A/n: I am aware that some of the mythology isn't all right here since mythology itself is complicated with too many deities So to prevent any confusion, please take this story as it is and don't expect it to be perfect. 

**_WARNING: Rape done in the end part, don't read if you are offended._**

**Chapter 2: A Lesson To Be Taught   **

The sky became dim as Apollo finished riding his chariot of fiery horses that gives light to the world. Artemis then would take his place, riding her silver chariot pulled by silver stags to give the guiding light of the moon to the dark earth below. 

Night has fallen and by the sole light of the moon, Serenity could have her heart's desire if it is justified. Be it revenge.  

"What happens then?" Serena whispered to Lita as they were being led away to separate tents. A pained look came across Lita's face. 

"We sell our souls." She whispered back seriously prepared for the ultimate sacrifice. 

Serena knew what she meant. She said nothing but clenched her fist. "This charade has gone on long enough." She thought grimly.

 Her eyes drifted upwards and saw the light of the moon above as it took its rightful place in the night sky. 

"Shall I flee? I'd hate hearing Lily's 'I told you so'." She thought scowling to herself. "Or shall I hide myself under the magic of the moonlight and become invisible?" Serena ran her choices in her mind. 

Softly she heard a whimper. She slipped a glance at her new friend's face and felt terrible sympathy for her and the rest of the captured women. 

"I cannot leave until I do my part." Serena thought decidedly. She saw a tear escape Lita's eye and the infinite sadness there. Serena would risk a lecture from Zeus himself just to spare her friend some pain.

_"I must do something!" _ She thought determined. _"But what?" _Her mind whispered several ideas on how to punish these cruel mortals. 

Secretly, subtly but effectively, they must learn from this lesson and not go on rampaging another city after this.

_"Yes…A lesson must be taught. Tonight!" _Serena thought her mind formulating a plan. "Until then…I just have to endure." Serena whispered to herself as she was pushed inside a large tent.  

***

"A toast! To victory!" One man shouted as he gulped the ale on his goblet. He was half drunk already but couldn't care less. Tonight was a night of festivities and merriment to celebrate their conquest and for their future ahead. 

"Aye, To victory!" The other soldiers cheered on heartily. 

Darien drank from his own cup his thoughts a million miles away, or particularly a few steps away towards his tent.

 It was custom for the men to share their drink and celebrate their victory over limitless drinking of the enemies wine and later ravishing the captured women of the fallen kingdoms.  It was a callous tradition and degrading to the women captured. 

"Darien, you're not your usually jolly self tonight." Jadeite spoke, grinning foolishly already drunk. 

Thoughts of the beautiful girl waiting for him in his tent fled for a moment from Darien's mind as he smirked. His friend nearly toppled over trying to sit beside him.Iit was such a rare site for his highest general to let himself get drunk even on a night of celebration.  

"And I believe you're more drunk than you meant to." He helped his friend sit and gulped down the ale let in his mug. 

Jadeite scoffed. "We are celebrating! I can't be drunk! With beautiful women waiting for us, why would I risk passing out in a night filled with pleasuring promises?" He mocked, pouring more wine on his mug. 

"You wanted the other girl right?" Darien commented his voice low, watching his friend drink mercilessly. 

Jadeite shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I'm only a lowly general and your brother is king!" He said mockingly with distaste. Suddenly as though stone cold sober, his eyes glanced around the festivities. "Your brother is not here." 

Darien gave a nod. "Have you forgotten? He thinks he is far above associating with us lowly folks in our gathering. He'd rather get started on his newly recruited harem." Darien watched his friend's expression with interest. "I pity the virgin women he has chosen. My brother is not a gentle lover than most." 

"That's an understatement. Deamando is known to be brutal!" Jadeite scowled, his action that of a man who has drunk more than he can handle. His hand had gripped the hilt of his sword unconsciously as though he planned on attacking Deamando anytime soon. He started to get up, became a bit tipsy on his feet but with a determined look on his eye. Darien watched half amused, half worried. 

"I'll kill him if he hurts her." Jadeite muttered words without thinking. Words, he'd probably forget the next day. And as they say, a drunken man isn't accountable for his actions. 

Jadeite collapsed on the floor drunk. Darien gave a snicker as others turned to look at their direction. 

After several minutes of staring at his friend's miserable condition, Darien finally gave an exasperated noise and leaned down to help him.

 "Alright, you're going to owe me for this my friend." He said grunting as he sling Jadeite's left arm across his shoulder and supported him with his weight. "Let's get back to your tent and hope that other pretty girl you picked could also play nurse." Darien muttered. 

***

She passed by unnoticed as she slipped quietly away. She was transparent as the air and her careful footing didn't give her away. She only let down her guard once she was safely out of distance and then she allowed herself to become visible. 

"Something of earth." 

"Something of fire." 

"Something of water." 

"Something of air." 

At that, she gathered it all in her magic pouch given to her by the fairies. She sniffed at the night air and followed an invisible path towards the lake. Laying all her gathered elements on the ground directly inclined where the moon casts its shadow on the water.

Humming and twirling around, making a circle round the things she had assembled on the ground. Therefore trapping them. Skipping light steps, her hand moving in circular motion, her hips gently swaying in rhythmic movements to a tune known only to her and part of nature. 

Soon after she stopped, her breathing was heavy, her heart pounding but the wind was cool and she didn't perspire from her active movements as she would on daylight. She sat heavily on the ground, her legs tucked beneath her. 

Her eyes became glassy as she sat still in concentration. They were directed towards the sky; specifically the moon and then she close them. She felt her spirit leave her body. Her pulse rushed with excitement and she was a bit scared too for this was the first time that she has done this.

***

Deamando's tent was well lit, and furnished. It was also filled with chests of gold and silver and jewels and other rich objects that they have plundered from the city. Rei recognized a mirror, which she used to use for scribing stolen from the temple. 

"I will be brave. I will not let him see me break." As she said the words to herself, her stomach growled in protest. She was damn hungry! He was tormenting her too. Eating there leisurely with food fit for a dozen hungry soldiers, best wines that were taken from the temple, and women who were disgustingly over him catering to his every whim. 

"Foolish girls." Rei thought in disgust. Her wrists were still tied and she could do nothing but stare at him in contempt. She was seated across from him, barely clad and shivering, eyes that were ready to cry but still full of spirit.

"Would you like some of these, defiant one?" Deamando drawled out offering cooked pigeon to her. He smirked, his eyes blazing in triumph as she eyed the plate hungrily though she tried to hide it. 

Rei stubbornly kept her silence looking away from the temptation. 

"Leave us." The silent command was answered at once. One other woman, who didn't know any better, shot Rei an angry envious look. Her heart thumped faster as one by one the women stood up and left, leaving them both alone. 

Deamando finished drinking his goblet of wine and he wobbled when he stood up.

_"He is drunk. Is that good or bad?"_

He leered when he came closer. She matched his gaze unwavering. She didn't even flinch when he was right in front of her. His drunken breathe nearly making her vomit. 

"Touch me and you assure yourself a tragedy." The words flowed out from her lips unconsciously. 

Rei's eyes widened as she said it, as though someone else was speaking for her. "Do not invoke the wrath of the gods unto you violently. You made a mistake when you destroyed this city. Leave now and do no more."

"I believe in no gods. How impudent you are! I shall enjoy it tremendously having you." 

He cupped her face with one hand painfully, that his fingers would certainly leave a harsh red mark on her cheeks. His other hand roughly grabbed her left breast. He kissed her hard and ravenous, thrusting his tongue forcefully on her, drowning out her cries and pushed her unto the floor. He purposely cut her tied wrist to and took more pleasure at her feeble attempts of escaping. 

Rei was basked in horror as she realized that she could do nothing. Tears stung from her eyes and it fell down freely. All her strength left her and she no longer made a move of protest.

He ripped her already torn robes and undid his own clothing. He trapped her on the floor and plunged into her ruthlessly, his hands squeezing her breasts cruelly. 

"I can do nothing." She thought with an ache of helplessness. "He's so strong. Oh It hurts! It hurts too much! I'm going to die! Has the gods forsaken me?!" Rei cried out in her mind. On the contrary, she was no longer moving, or screaming. She was desolate. It was as though her spirit left her body and she watched from atop the mutilation done to her dignity. 

A hand clasped hers as her spirit wept. A beautiful woman seemingly glowing, with golden locks falling from her face, her eyes filled with compassion. At first she thought it was an angel…and then she recognized the woman with the other women captives that morning. 

She stroke Rei's tear-stained cheeks. "I'll take the pain away." She whispered as she clasped Rei's hands tightly and gestured to the scene below. 

Suddenly, she disappeared and it no longer hurt anymore.

***

"Aaaahhhh!!!" Serenity had settled her spirit unto the priestess' body and was now feeling the pain. The man atop her took delight that she was screaming once more. Serena cried too. _"Now I know how they all feel, that's why these men must be punished!"_ She thought grimly. 

Deamando groaned as he found release and fell unconscious on top of her. 

Serena closed her eyes for the moment glad that it was over. Then, silently she weaved her curse. 

"I curse thee, and all of thee. To suffer, to feel thrice the pain, to death and to damnation. May he and all of his kind and all who took part on the slaughter be condemned to an end that is worst than death. This is my wish and it is thy will. Grant it!" 

She spoke this in barely a whisper. Fervently spoken, it was as though all of heaven and hell heard it.

Serenity knew her tasked was done and she summoned her spirit away back to her own form, carrying the pain so that the girl would be spared of it.

***

"A curse!" Rei breathed. She was filled with awareness as she settled back unto her body. She pushed Deamando's body away disgusted and stood up quickly looking for something to wear. 

"She took the pain away." Rei felt only the slightest pain, not even a quarter than what she had experienced in the beginning. "Thank you." Tears of gratefulness fell but she wiped them away as she prepared to flee.

Meanwhile, Serena was feeling numb. Due to her sacrifice, she was now feeling most of the aftermath. Washing herself on the river repeatedly, she knew that there was more to be done. _"I cant leave…not yet." _

Dark clouds almost black covered the clear sky, and it was as though a thick mist settled among them. Screams were heard and no one knew why. After a few moments of unforgiving silence, a hundred men died.

A/n: I would like you to answer the poll. Say **YES, **if you like nice and long chapters or **NO, **if you prefer them to be short and sweet. It would help how this story progress later on.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: Spoils Of War**

Disclaimer: The use of characters is used purely for the enjoyment of this fan fiction and I am in no way making any profit in this. 

Chapter 3: Cosmic Reactions 

"This is the first and the last time I'm doing this for you Jed. You're absolutely helpless when you're drunk." Darien muttered as he carried his friend all the way to his tent. 

They were finally nearing it when Jadeite snapped out from oblivion and started causing a ruckus. Growling, Darien pushed him inside the tent and followed him thereafter.

The pretty woman eyed them wearily, a good distance away fearing to come near. Darien held out his hands and pointed to Jadeite lying face down on the ground. 

"Please take care of him." He looked at the woman carefully.

She returned back the look and finally nodded. He didn't miss her silent sigh of pity or relief as she bent down and picked up the pitiful general. 

Darien took the bottle that Jadeite had been holding and noticed that it was still almost full. Shrugging, he raised the bottle to his lips and started drinking all the way back to his own tent. 

By the time he reached his own tent, he had nearly fallen over, had stumbled upon a rock and had run through several people in his reckless state. He reached for the opening of the tent fell on the cushion and became unconscious. 

***

            She was still experiencing nausea and made indication of vomiting but it never went through. Certain places of her body still hurt. Her breasts still ached, her legs and arms a bit bruised and most of all her most intimate distinction as a woman. 

Daylight was nearing and soon the 'punishment' to those held responsible would really start. The death of those last midnight was just the initiative. Hell has yet to claim its souls.

She was ran back before the one who claimed her had noticed her absence. 

_"He surely would have by now." _

She sidestepped a hole in the ground just in time and nearly got tangled on a stingy bush. She growled and muttered outraged. She stopped moving and held herself very still. Clasping her hands together, she raised her arms solemnly upwards to the moon and suddenly shimmered out of sight.  

***

            She arrived outside the opening of the tent. Her feet not making a sound, she peeked behind the cloth first and cautiously went inside.  She heard a faint noise and held her breath. 

_"Snore…snore…snore…"_

She exhaled. 

Moved with curiosity, she took hesitant steps forward. She saw a figure lying on the ground.

He was lying flat on his back. His arms were sprawled on his sides while his right hand still held the bottle of wine. 

His black hair was tousled and he looked haggard in his sleep.  There were creases on his brow, as he seemed to be wrapped in a deep stirring dream. Muscles rigidly formed due to strenuous exercise and fighting. He had broad shoulders a narrow waist and…He was all man. And he was beautiful.

_"Beautiful." _Serena swallowed. She took a step back confused. 

A flash of silver caught her attention. A few steps away, a magnificent, well-used sword lay on the ground. Picking it up, she held it out to better light and examined the thing closely. 

"Such a dangerous weapon." She murmured, testing the hard blade against her smooth skin. "Gasp." Blood flowed. Red liquid running down her exposed arm and pain entered her senses.  With her other unharmed hand, she waved away the pain, and in an instant it was miraculously gone. 

He moved. 

Serena's attention then solely focused on him. Watching him wearily, his breathing was slow, and he kept moving and thrashing about. She circled him and walked dangerously near. Unable to help herself, she squatted on the ground. Her brows wrinkled in thought as she peered at him wonderingly, curiously studying him as she would a new toy. 

She began touching him curiously and he became still, as though her touch was healing him of his nightmares. She touched his face, touching the firm line of his jaw, his nose, his forehead and then his lips. Her touch lingered there. 

_"Such a beautiful creature." _She thought of his planned demise and her stomach clenched almost in regret. She planned to stand up and leave him be when a voice stopped her. 

"Wait."

Serena turned around and eyed him warily. Electricity sizzled in the air. She swallowed compulsively. _"Such beautiful blue eyes." _She whispered in her head. 

He tried to stand up only to fall flat on his butt hard. 

"Ouch."

 He rubbed his backside with one hand, the other hand on his temple trying to ease his headache. 

Serena took a step towards him and spoke in her coldest voice manageable at the moment. 

"You will see death and you will feel extreme pain but you will not die. You will continue to linger and mourn in guilt. Until the blood stops flowing from your hands and cries of pain no longer shout or curse with your name, then that is the time wherein you are truly repentant of your sins." 

***

He knew that she was speaking to him. He saw her lips move but he was too entranced at them to listen and hear what they were saying. He looked up at her amazed, his breath stopped as he took in the sight of her. He was starting to get half-aroused just looking at her, and hearing her voice. 

Unable to help himself, he reached out and gave a hard tug at her hand. She fell on top, her body fitting him perfectly. Her mouth formed an 'O' in surprise and her eyes widened in fear. She tried to get up but found her hands trapped by his hands. 

"Ssshhh, don't be afraid my love." He whispered to her ear and then bit at her earlobe skillfully. 

Serena froze. 

Then he kissed her. Hungrily, devouringly his hand running up and down her spine. Still a bit drunk, he began groping her breasts, her butt, and his lips moving on to her neck. She became numb to everything but the feel of him beneath her and her startling reactions to him. 

He started pulling her dress upwards as he brought her even closer. Warning bells rang at Serena's head. Battling against herself, she succeeded on pushing him away and stood up instantly fixing her disheveled clothing. 

"This cannot be."

With her last words, she walked away from the tent to the outside night air. 

***

The sun shone brightly with a curse. 

Inside his tent, Darien woke up annoyed. He remembered faintly a vision, a very beautiful and damn sexy vision that left him boiling in desire. He closed his eyes and remembering the smell of her, the feel of her and how good she felt against him. He also remembered being denied.

Out on his tent, he was shocked at the site before him. His men, his warriors all dead. They were lying on the ground their eyes open in shock as though they saw something horrible before they died. 

Darien let out an angry roar. "Hell, what is the meaning of this?!" He shouted to a less ranking soldier. 

The soldier quivered at his stare and shook his head. "I…I…don't know." 

"Where is Gen. Jadeite?" 

"I…don't…know." He stammered.

Darien made a sound of frustration and strode towards his friend's tent. On the way a shout stopped him. 

"Darien."

Darien turned and looked coolly at his brother. "What is it? I'm busy."

"My little priestess has escaped. Find her." Deamando ordered casually.

"Are you out of your mind? About a hundred of our best fighting soldier died mysteriously and you want me to go chasing after a damn prize?!" Darien yelled. 

Deamando made a show of checking the death that surrounded him. Then he shrugged. "Look what I found…" He clapped his hand and a girl came forward, her wrists tied. It was _his _woman. "It seems you aren't the only one who lost his prize." He spoke smugly. 

Darien saw red. He gave a glance at her, mentally checking for bruises. She seemed to be unhurt. She didn't shed an ounce of emotion as they discussed about her.

"Find my prize or I will have her instead." Deamando threatened. 

Darien looked ready to battle. 

"I'll find her."

Jadeite arrived just in time to stop the impending battle. He gave Deamando a cool look. "Release her first." He motioned towards Serena. 

"Come and get her brother." Deamando taunted. 

Darien's had envisioned wringing his brother's neck. Instead, he calmly went over, placed a hand at her back possessively and led her away. 

"See that you find my prize, Jadeite." Deamando ordered again before he went inside his own tent. Jadeite gave a nod. 

***

"Follow me." Darien ordered as he guided her back to his tent. He winced as he saw dead bodies of comrades lying there, some being hauled to be buried somewhere. 

He glanced at the woman beside him to see her reaction. She looked unfazed with eyes looking past everything. 

They finally arrived back at his tent. 

"Please take a sit." He motioned. Serena complied. He gave a sigh and sat on the chair thinking.

_"What in the world could've happened? Were they attacked while they were sleeping? By what? – A thousand invisible soldiers? Poisoned? A plague?" _

Darien ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "How?" He muttered. He wasn't aware that he had spoken out aloud till he heard her speak. 

"They died because they heard the screams of pain and death." 

He turned to look at her. She met his gaze proudly; different from the cowering woman he thought she was when he picked her. 

"What screams?" Darien frowned.

"The one they caused." She answered simply.

Darien started to become agitated. "What do you mean by that? I want answers and I want them now!" He yelled

She didn't even flinch. "What goes around comes around." She whispered but he didn't hear. She stood up and walked outside the tent. Darien watched agape as she freely moved around.

He went after her. Outside the tent, he found her looking upwards the bright sky staring outright at the glaring intensity of the sun unharmed. 

"Apollo is very angry. You'd better leave now." She turned to look at him hard. 

Why is he angry?" He doesn't believe in gods but felt compelled to ask.

"He too, heard their screams."

He gave her a look. "It'll take a couple of days or more for us to be prepared to leave. We still need to bury the dead." 

Serena shrugged. "Excuses." She looked at him in the eye. "Do what you will." She tried to walk past him but he grabbed hold of her. She looked at his hand on her arm. "Remove it." She ordered. 

He didn't. "I still haven't asked you your name." 

"I'm a prize aren't I? Why does it matter? Sooner or later you will claim me just the way your brother did. Names wouldn't matter, nor would my voice, my thoughts, my dignity." She said bitterness and anger on her voice. 

"My brother claimed you?" Darien demanded angry. "Tell me!" 

Serena quickly realized her mistake. "I heard her screams. So full of pain. So full of pain, that it made me weep." She answered instead gazing at him reproachfully. 

 "I promise I won't hurt you like that." 

"Don't make promises you couldn't keep." Serena goaded. 

"I said I wouldn't hurt you like that." Darien seethed.

She eyed him and then nodded. "Okay, I believe you." She once again turned to leave. 

"Wait, I do have conditions though."

Serena paused and listened warily. 

"First of all, you have to make yourself useful." 

She nodded. 

"And second, I would like to make it known that I plan on having you though in any means possible excluding rape." He said confidently. 

She laughed. "Such a proclamation. How would you accomplish that? Do you know who you're dealing with?" She mocked. 

"We shared a kiss didn't we?" Darien reminded.

Serena fought a blush remembering. "I thought you were half-asleep." 

"I was and you gave me beautiful dreams. Dreams I would certainly make into reality. After the kiss started out my dreams became quite…" He searched for a word. "Erotic." 

She couldn't stop the blush. 

Angered at her behavior, she turned breezy. "Describe them to me one of these days…" she said casually.  "If you live through it." She flashed him a chilly smile. 

Unperturbed by the interlaced threat, "I plan to." He answered back. 

***

"Darien. We move at noon." Deamando ordered atop his horse. He had come upon them unexpectedly just as they were returning tiredly back at the tent after helping out in burying the dead. 

"But it's too soon." Darien argued. 

"We move at dawn." Deamando repeated.

"Our men are tired, we haven't completely replenish our supplies, we need to reorganize our legions since most of the other commanders mysteriously died." Darien listed and so on.

"There are cities waiting to be conquered, Riches to be sought. We cannot sit here idly just because of a few minor setbacks." Deamando scoffed. 

"You call this minor? Given our situation, our win in the next battle is fifty-fifty." Darien pointed out. 

"You still plan on going to battle? Ruin cities? Kill people?" Serena asked suddenly her voice strained. 

The two other men looked at her surprised at her boldness of interrupting a conversation between men particularly royalty.  

"You just recently buried your dead! And you seek more deaths?" She asked loudly in disbelief. 

Deamando raised a hand to strike her. Darien intercepted it. "She's right. It is too soon." 

Deamando eyed his brother coldly with distaste. "We leave at noon." He said with finality. 

"True Wealth is in the eye of the beholder." 

A/n: Review! Review! Review! *Commands everyone* So what did you think? Does it become boring if it is too long? 


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: Spoils Of War**

Disclaimer: The use of characters is used purely for the enjoyment of this fan fiction and I am in no way making any profit in this.

****

Chapter 4: Apollo's Punishment 

            Sweat trickled down her bare arms and she was breathing heavily as she trudged along the deserted forest path. _"Too hot. Water…Water…" _Rei closed her eyes, stopping and pausing for breath. She had been moving forward ever since her moment of escape. 

It was too much, exhaustion began to override her and before long she slumped to the ground unconscious. 

***

Jadeite was tracking her ever since that morning. He wiped the sweat on his forehead and grumbled a bit about the uncanny heat. He should have found her by now. He should have, but here he was stuck at a crossroad with no inkling on which path she took. It was as though the earth itself was covering her tracks.  __

"I just want to help her. God knows I wont give her back to him." 

"Right or Left?" Jadeite moaned aloud. A soft unexpected breeze blew rustling the leaves of the trees on the right. "Right it is then." Jadeite mumbled and proceeded with his horse. 

She woke up a little after midday. She shivered despite the heat remembering her nightmare. She blinked back tears as she struggled to get up. "I'll never let another man use me like that again." She vowed with fervor. "I'll commit myself to Artemis if I survive my escape."

***

Up in the gloried heavens it was too, scorching hot with Apollo's anger. "What did these foolish mortals think when they ruined my city? Violated my priestess? Drank from my sacred cups?" He ranted. It was rare to find this particular god in a bad mood and now the storm is erupting. 

"Now, now Apollo, these renegades believe in none of us. They don't believe in our fury." Athena spoke hoping to placate. 

"Yet you seek to protect one of them!" Apollo roared.

Athena smiled mysteriously. "You must admit my charge has an interesting character. He is quite noble."  

"Noble?! He is one of them! He shall not escape my wrath. Did you hear her cries? It was atrocious and most damaging to my ego as her protector. My wrath shall befall all of them." With those parting words he disappeared. 

Hermes made a 'tsk' sound behind her. "Human affairs." He muttered and left as well. 

Aphrodite was sitting on the window ledge. She turned towards them. "An interesting situation." She flashed them briefly a beguiling smile with an excited twinkle in her eyes that made them groan at the possibility of future amusement due to her creation. 

Ares was unfeeling about the whole matter. "Let them fight their wars. And let them shed their blood. As the god of war it would be entertaining to watch." 

Artemis meanwhile was torn. "I empathize with my brother yet I disapprove of useless killing. Not only does his wrath kill his enemies but the rest of the world as well."

Zeus, king of the gods then appeared with flair. "I have been aware of the situation. And I do understand Apollo's fury. So, I entrust the task of damage control to the rest of you gods. Save those deserving to be saved and let those who deserve to die, die."

Athena was delighted. "I trust you would allow me to save my young prince?" She asked respectfully with a bow. 

"I've always trusted your judgment Athena." Zeus acknowledged. Athena interpreted it as a yes. After further agreements and decisions the gods left the Olympian palace with their missions at hand. 

***

Darien rode back and forth the long procession, checking if there was anything wrong. So far he concluded, they were moving at a very slow pace. 

Serena saw him coming nearer and without a thought she broke off from the pact and approached him. She handed him her flask. He looked at her with surprise then supreme gratefulness and drank greedily from the flask. 

After drinking, he looked at her as though she was an angel. She looked away. She was responsible for all these heat in a way. 

"I got the water before we left." She volunteered the information though he didn't ask. 

"It was foresighted of you to bring water before we left. If I had known that the heat would get much worst, I should've instructed each and everyone to supply water any container that they can find." Darien praised her subtly. 

She gave a nod and prepared to fall back in line. "Wait." He stopped her. "Ride with me?" He asked, though it sounded more like an order as he held out his hand to her. 

Serena frowned. "What about my horse?" She backed away reluctant. 

"I assure you, some poor soul in that long line would wish to sit atop that fine horse." He said moving towards her. 

Riding with him, Serena was forced to go with him in his duties riding back and forth. They once had to get down and help a cripple soldier in his troubles. She was beginning to admire him for different things. The capable way he led the group, making sure that everyone was all right showed that he was a compassionate man. 

"You've become an enigma to me your Highness." She murmured softly as she looked down from atop the horse. Darien was squatting on the ground soothing a young child and passing the flask to the child's lips. 

He caught her staring at him. She gave him a tight smile and frowned. "You shouldn't have traveled at this burning weather."

"I have no choice. I am merely a lowly prince following the whims of the heir." He spoke as he slung one leg and mounted the horse. He took the reins away from her and they traveled forward. 

"It's a wonder how your kingdom is still alive if it is in the hands on that **man** you follow." She made no point to hide her disgust. 

"Well, my father is still alive and my brother is still in training." Darien acknowledged. 

"I think you would make a better king." Serena spoke on impulse. 

Darien chuckled. "I think you're beginning to like me the way you are speaking now." She spurted her denials. He laughed harder. 

Serena grumbled but finally admitted. "Maybe I do am starting to like you." Darien's spirit rose. "But it still doesn't change anything. You are destined for death." She murmured. Her words hung between them like a barrier. 

***

Rei finally arrived at a village. It was a sullen deserted village and Rei momentarily wondered if there were actual people living there. A young good-looking man with dark hair walked out of one of the little huts and crossed the muddy street. Rei was so relieved that her knees buckled beneath her. 

"Are you alright?" A pair of concerned brown eyes stared down at her. He was fanning her with a leaf. Rei struggled to speak the word yes but found her throat too dry to speak. She made a motion with her hands to her throat.

"I see. Here drink some water." The man offered her a cup. 

"Thank you." She gasped. The man smiled. He offered a hand to help her up. "May I know the name of the damsel I rescued?" He asked his eyes alight with pleasure as he looked at her and appreciated her as any man would. 

A surge of unexpected nausea overrode her. "Is there anything wrong?" He asked worried as he forwarded. She instinctively took a step back. "No, no. I'm fine." She shook her head. "This is ridiculous. He isn't going to hurt me." She smiled for his benefit. 

"I am Rei." She bowed. "And I am Seiya. The bard of this town." He smiled. Rei found this hard to believe and pointed it out. "Well would you believe that I am also a knight?" He asked eyes laughing. He led her back to his hut putting his earlier duties aside.

Night finally descended and they rejoiced the sinking of the sun. It was still humid hot, but they took comfort anyways. 

Jadeite too arrived at the village. He was tired as well. He felt it in his gut that she was here, so close. "She won't leave till its morning." He thought. He then went in search for an inn. 

In the middle of the conversation, Rei froze. "He's here. Goddess, he's here for me." Rei paled at her unanticipated vision. 

Only virgins were gifted with visions. Rei knew she wasn't one any longer. Yet she sees. Faintly, but the gift was still there. How can this be? And by what reason did Apollo make an exception of his rules? 

"Everything is done for a reason."

A/n: Sorry for the long wait. Review please. Thanks a lot. 

Email me at: _NaruKami@anonymous.to_. 


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Spoils Of War 

Disclaimer: The use of characters is used purely for the enjoyment of this fan fiction and I am in no way making any profit in this. 

**Chapter 5: Soul Mate Connections – Part 1**

"We need to turn back!" Serena said suddenly as tiny shivers ran up her spine. The other women turned to look at her as though she was crazed. They were marching still though it was night already and they had just stopped for a break. Serena tensed up and stood abruptly. 

A little later, when they were ready to move on. "Your highness, I can't find her." Lita ran to the Prince in alarm her face etched in worry. 

Her, meaning Serena, Darien understood. He turned to his other commanders. "Move on without me."  

***

Meanwhile, Rei was fretfully sleeping. She tossed and turned in discontentment. And then she dreamed…or was it a dream?__

_He hovered above her, murmuring._

_"Sleep well my pretty prophetess for you will be my vessel. Your rage, anger, pain will suit well my purposes. Sleep well for what you see in dreams will come true in fitful punishment."_

Rei struggled and woke up suddenly, heart beating wildly. She dreamt of a storm. A big one. 

***

He didn't know where to look. He was riding in circles, his knuckles white as he clutched the reins. 

"She could be hurt… she could be dead… No Darien don't think like that… she's just lost…"

He found her unexpectedly while he was ready to give up. But it seems as though it was she who found him. Acute relief overcame him seeing her alive. "What are you doing here?" She asked her voice annoyed.

That set him into a rage. What right has she to be annoyed with him? Wasn't it she who had gotten him all agitated in mindless worry?

"The question is what are you doing here?" Darien growled. 

"I want to be left behind."

"You fool! Do you think you have that option?! You are a prisoner." 

She flinched at his angry tone and then her own fury matched his. "You know nothing." She whispered

Her whispered words aggravated him more. He came forward and the moonlight washed over his formidable features. He was mad. Mad as hell since he can't understand why he was so shaken when he thought she disappeared.

 Undaunted, she approached him as well. His breath caught as he realized that she was near naked. And then his mind clouded in anger yet again. Was she having a tryst behind his back?

"You stupid man." She hissed. __

"Was she glowing? It seemed that way to him. Or maybe it was just a trick of light…something doing with the moon."

"You're forgetting your place." He looked down on her.

He can't resist the temptation any longer and while she was biting his head off with calculated cruel snippy words, he lowered his head and began kissing her.

She sensed him, knew what he had been planning to do. She could've step back. She could've disappeared but no…one single moment of surrender_. _

_"A single memory of guiltless pleasure. Let it be this."_

And oh! What a kiss. His tongue was teasing, coaxing, begging to enter. Her knees buckled and her emotions went haywire. Serena was ashamed of being affected in such away. She was sexually aware of him as a man. Her hands ached to touch him. All of him. 

And the moon seemed to add to the craziness. She had a sudden longing to strip off all her clothes and dance naked in the moonlight. His hand was stroking her hair, his lips moving sinuously to her throat. He was going to leave a love mark there in the morning. Serena the maiden goddess was now painfully aware of the sexual tension.

"What are you doing to me you vile mortal?" She asked hushed that Darien barely heard. But he was too consumed with passion to think about her words. 

**Grrrack!... Zzzzzding…! Bang…!**

It stopped their little interlude from growing any farther. Serena pushed him away as she felt the wetness on her bare skin. "This was what I meant. A storm is coming. It's going to wipe us out if we keep on moving,

Her words washed over him and he nodded. "We need to warn them."

The rain poured down hard and steadily, and lightning slashed repeatedly across the sky.

***

Rei couldn't sleep. Since she woke up with that dream, she hadn't been able to get back to bed. 

"I need to look into this." She brooded as her dream flashed before her again and again vividly. 

She lit a candle that they had given her and walked noiselessly to the open window. The wind instantaneously blew her long black hair back. 

Hands gripping the ridge of the windows, she lifted herself up and jumped down to the ground. She had to interpret this dream fast, for it was coming true in next to no time. 

***

They never made it back to the others. 

Serena grunted as she dragged his near-unconscious body inside a musty cave. They were both drenched wet, cold and shivering. She dragged him at a corner of the cave, sighed and leaned her tired back at the cave's walls.

_"This is ridiculous." _Serena thought wryly with grim amusement as she glanced at her surroundings. She shook her head in defeat and glanced at him. She frowned then. He looked strange… His breathing was harsh, eyes still closed and he was sweating though it was so cold.

She touched his bare skin lightly. "Heaven's above! You're burning!" 

He made no reply. Serena didn't know what to do. She had no experience with mortal sickness. 

Get him out of those wet clothes.

She gave a nod to herself and set herself to the task of removing his clothing. She was inexperienced and had some trouble of what comes off first. She set her eyes of his feet and promptly removed the sandals he wore. 

Hmm, what next?

After a bit of more awkward moments, she had him naked. 

Goddess though she was, she was a _VIRGIN_ goddess. She made an "eep" sound as she surveyed her work.

"Lily?" … "Lily?!" … "LILY!!!" She called her fairy attendant quickly. 

Lily appeared in a sprinkle of dust. She went straightway buzzing her complaints. Serena silenced her with a look.

"Quick a blanket."

Lily made a sound that resembled a sigh and a soft warm blanket materialized. 

She flung it a t him and then kneeled arranging carefully so that it covers him completely. 

Serena dismissed her fairy. Making an outrage sound before she left she was forced to comply at the order.

Serena winced at the fairy's threat. Lily was going to tell Artemis. 

_"She's bluffing." _Serna hoped. She pushed away thoughts of what her mother was going to do when she finds out about this current situation. 

She stripped off of her own clothes and lied down. 

"Are you going to die?" She asked in the darkness as she reached for him. She held him close and shared in his dreams. 

**Very long author's note**: All right, I've gotten attached to this story so rest assured readers that there would be an end to this. Starting now, I will personally answer any questions you might have about the story. Just leave your email address and I'll get back to you within a week. 

You all might be wondering what Serena's power is. The fact is, she has none at the moment. Other than being a goddess of course, meaning she's immortal, blessed with beauty, grace and all the goes in the goddess territory. But no, she can't read minds, control them for that matter, or do something world-changing… She's still a minor goddess now, and the plans are for her to succeed to Artemis' throne. 

To answer some of the questions: Not sure yet about Yaten and Taiki, and no the gods don't know yet about Serena with the humans. Like most gods, she is left alone most of the times. Also, no, Serena did not give herself to Deamando. She's still a virgin. She just only felt Rei's pain. 

Ok, I've all probably bored you by now. Till next chapter! 


	7. Chapter 6

Spoils Of War 

Disclaimer: The use of characters is used purely for the enjoyment of this fan fiction and I am in no way making any profit in this. 

**Chapter 6: Soul Mate Connections – Part 2**

Rei ran to the forest hoping in her heart that she can finish gathering up all the herbs she's going to need _and _still go back to the town to find shelter before the storm arrives. 

_"Mugwort. Rosemary. Thyme…" _The place was new to her so it took her a longer time than necessary to gather her divination herbs that she would if she'd been at home. _Home, _something she no longer has now. _"Gods, I wish those murderers would perish on the storm." _She thought darkly. 

The rain caught up with her and she was forced to knock on the first house she came across. 

It wasn't a house actually more like a barn. Rei shivered and furiously knocked. Her whole body quivered in irrational panic as lightning sizzled in the sky and the loudest bang of thunder she had ever heard echoed in her ears. Faced with paranoia she pushed aside the poor substitute for a door and went inside eager to get out from the dangerous open air.

Inside she breathed a sound of relief. But that was before someone grabbed her arm and then she screamed. 

***

Jadeite heard the knocking but made no move to answer it. He thought it was the wind beating against the door. When the door flew open, he quietly stood up in the shadows and prepared to close it back up. His eyes widened in surprise as she entered inside. 

He hardly recognized her with her hair looking longer now that it was wet. Her eyes panicked at first then slowly calming down. Her breathing slowed as well from her wild run and…she was drenched to the bone. 

Jadeite reached out to hold her close and wrap her in his arms to offer even the barest of comforts. When he touched her, something happened. 

She broke his eardrums.

He clamped a hand over her mouth and he regretted the wildness and desperation that showed as her eyes widened. She struggled and reacted violently. He restrained her while making Hushing noises trying to talk to her. 

"It's alright. I wont hurt you. Please don't scream and I'll release my hand." He spoke gently. When he felt her nod, he relaxed his hold. She whirled around to face him. A flash of recognition instantly entered her features and much to his dismay, she screamed again. 

Rei slowly backed away, her eyes narrowed and filled with hate. Her fear of going back overrode her fear of the storm and she ran without hesitation to the storm. He tackled her from behind before she could succeed. 

"I won't go back. I WON'T! Go away…leave me alone!" She struggled fiercely clawing at him, biting him, kicking him anything to make him go away. Adrenaline was giving her the strength until it started slowing down. 

Tears burned her eyes. "Please." She whimpered.

All the while he was still holding her, slowly lessening his grip and looking into her sad eyes that glowed like amethyst in the dark stable. 

"It's alright." He whispered back to her. She just shut her eyes and breathed softly not moving. Her teeth chattered slightly. "You're cold." He observed. 

"Of, course. I got wet." She said snippy. He said nothing but moved slightly changing their positions. This time she wasn't the one on the hard ground. He was leaning against the wall, sitting upright with her cradled in his arms holding her tight. As though never letting go.

Rei tried to stand up but found herself to weak to move. "Please stay. I won't kidnap you in your sleep. I promise I won't take you back to him." He spoke softly.

Strangely against her sane mind but rather from her deep instinct, she trusted him. And so she allowed herself a few moments of rest closing her eyes for a while. "I'll leave when the rain stops." She murmured to herself and for him to hear as well. He gave a subtle nod of understanding. Both went to sleep his arms still around her.

***

He shifted. His movements were low. Just a tug here arranging the position of his left arm by a few inches, Serena felt it anyway. Her eyes snapped open and she tried to sit up. She then noticed the well-toned muscled arm that was gently yet firmly holding her in place wrapped around her naked waist.

Her breathing quickened wondering if this was the inevitable confrontation that she had decided would come sooner or later. She had been hoping for later. 

She closed her eyes in consternation. _"What was she going to do?" _She absentmindedly looked up and stared at his face. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized that he had been staring at her. She kicked away from him with a violent jerk and scooted to the other end taking the blanket with her. Leaving him naked.

Blush crept up her cheeks and tried not to stare. She twisted her head away and coughed roughly. "You're clothes are over there." She felt him stand up and she fought the urge to look as he dressed rather noisily. Both of them were quiet and Serena only relaxed when she felt that he was done already.

But before she could do anything, she felt him squat besides her breathing heavily. His left hand touched her right cheek murmuring. "What happened?" He asked still a bit in a daze. His voice was husky and was making her all excited. She turned to look at him. She compulsively swallowed as she realized that he was naked waist-up. 

Serena felt her naked body shiver and burn underneath the soft thin blanket covering her. She tried to answer his question casually and in a distant manner. 

She failed horribly. She chocked at every word.

"Storm- Fever- Had to- keep you warm."

She coughed again and shivered more visibly. Darien placed both of his hands on her cheeks cupping her face. "Are you alright?" He leaned down frowning, his warm heat drugging her.

"You saved my life. My life is yours now." He said seriously his hand caressing her absentmindedly. "How can I repay you?"

Serena looked at his deep blue eyes and saw the bits of traces of fairy magic of healing. She looked down at the high-quality blanket wrapped around her.

"Just-don't-ask-me-where-I-got-the-blanket" She said in a rush turning redder as his thumb stroked her lower lip. 

He looked confused for a moment and he did wonder but he nodded anyway. 

There was silence and Serena avoided looking at his eyes. The storm was starting to stop and the rain was now falling gently to the ground.

"You are beautiful. Very beautiful like a goddess." He murmured. He began kissing her. He placed a soft kiss in her brows, in her temple, in her nose, her chin, her cheeks…Serena shivered, giddy inside and very nervous. Memories of the brutal rape flashed into her mind. She felt him tug at the blanket covering her. "NO." She uttered gasping for breath while pleasure began zinging in her senses. 

Amazingly, he stopped. Serena stared at him. He was breathing heavily as well and backed away slowly honoring her wishes. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely. 

"I am your prisoner. You could have done what you will." Her voice wasn't cold merely just stating a fact.

Darien shook his head furiously. "No, I said I wouldn't touch you if you don't want to and beside you save my life. As a prize, I give you back your freedom. I can also give you anything you want Gold, property, slaves…" 

Serena looked surprised. "Thank you. I'd rather have a favor."

"Granted. What is it?" He sat staring at her controlling his lust but still admiring the woman before him. She was so very different. Like a basic instinct in him, he felt that he was just right.

"I'll keep it for awhile." She said easily. 

"But you need to be rewarded. Come with me back and I shall reward you with jewelry, clothes, regardless of the favor that you ask of me." Darien prodded not wanting to be separated from this woman yet.

 "On one condition." She said eyes serious. "Stand up."

He did so and so did she. She approached him frowning. With one hand on the blanket covering her, her other hand reached out to his next and pulled his head down towards her. She kissed him earnestly but there was something different about this kiss. 

Darien felt a tiny prickling at the back of his mind. He ignored it and kissed her feverishly. Their hearts beat and their auras were mixing together, burning, creating a wrap of halo all over their body. 

"Just what I thought." She muttered as she broke the kiss. She didn't share her thought on what she meant instead, "You're a good man Endymion, second son of Elessar. You aren't meant for Death." She said giving him a last peck on the lips.

Darien looked confused but allowed her to get away. 

"The rain has stopped. Let's go back." 

***

Jadeite woke up feeling relaxed. He yawned and stretched and was greeted with silence. "Damn it." She was nowhere to be seen. The rain had stopped and the sun was starting to shine outside. He had felt so assured that she wasn't going to leave, as though there was some trust between them that cannot be breached.

He inhaled. Her scent still lingered all over him. He looked wearily at the open door and sighed. _"She could be long gone by now." _So he sat instead and thought and smiled and a glaze of determination entered his eyes. "I'm going to find you." He spoke with absolution. "And you'll never be able to run away from me again." He finished softly. 

He didn't go outside and he was too busy thinking that he didn't notice the light footsteps that ran away.

***

_"Connections have been made. For better, for worst. It will not be ignored." _

_A/n: Thanks to The Lunar Witch, who've been giving me opinions and such. _


	8. Chapter 7

Spoils Of War 

****

Disclaimer: The use of characters is used purely for the enjoyment of this fan fiction and I am in no way making any profit in this.

**Chapter 7 **

They made their way back to the group, but others were already looking for them. The rain has stopped, the ground wet and muddy even with puddles. The atmosphere was dewy and there was that faint smell of the aftermath of rain.

"Your highness! We've been looking all over for you." A lowly soldier spoke bowing with a bit of awe. His eyes settled onto the girl he recognized. "Slave! You should know better than to run away. You're going to be punished for this." The soldier made a mistake of grabbing her harshly at once. 

Endymion reacted purely in spontaneity at having his woman hurt right before his eyes. The soldier didn't even know what him as he lay groaning on the muddy ground. Endymion turned towards the captain of the small group.

 "She saved my life, therefore she is no longer a slave. You will treat her with respect and-" Darien sneered as he looked at the man on the ground. "You'd better think twice before any of you lay your hands on her again. Or you'll answer to me." He finished in a cold voice. He looked at each of the soldier present letting them feel the underlying threat. He was staking his claim, and nobody dared to question him or undermine his orders. "Spread the word at camp." 

"Your highness! Prince Endymion!" A messenger-soldier ran panting to where they were. "There has been an accident, you're needed at the camp at once. It's about your brother!" The messenger fumbled with his message in haste, his face grave with the omen of the message. 

A horse was brought to the him, he brought her with him not wanting to leave him with the other soldiers. She had been quiet ever since they started going back. As though, she had too much on her mind to think about. 

"Serena, are you alright?"

They rode as fast as they could towards the camp and the wind hummed in their ears. She heard the question still however, yet chose not to answer it. Instead she tightened her hold on his waist in reassurance to his question. Neither of them spoke anything after that and soon they were at their destination.

Darien went down on his horse first and held out his hands to help her down. His hand squeezed hers and she nodded knowing that he needs to be away from her for a while. He kissed her palm for goodbye. 

"Your highness, there has been an accident involving Prince Deamando. We can't find him." Nephrite, a high-ranking soldier and one of Darien's bodyguards spoke first amongst the group of other legion leaders. 

"How long have you been looking?" Darien frowned as his mind worked at this sudden news. He had felt no respect for his brother as a person, but he was still family and so he felt some remorse at the loss. Yet, facts have to be faced. The whole kingdom knew how dangerous expanding their territory was, they would feel the same loss at having lost the heir and the future king they thought they're going to have, but it would still be accepted. 

"Hours sir. The storm was sudden and there was this sudden gush of gale that swept the Prince's tent. We heard his scream and we ran looking but no traces of him were found. The rain kept falling, and there was thunder as well so we couldn't search that well and now we fear that it's too late." Another soldier spoke up.

"3 more days and then we're going home." Darien said finally. 

"Yes sir." The soldier said relieved. They had been arguing for days and filled with worry. The heir to the throne was gone and most possibly dead, and the second Prince had been missing. 

"Report to me after each day of your search. I will lead one party to the west while one of you will lead a party to the east. Nephrite you stay here and guard the prisoners." 

***

The first day of searching was fruitless. They found no trace, no sign, nothing. When Darien got back, went to search for Serena. It was crazy for him and he can't understand it as well, that after a hard tiring day, the person he was looking to soothe it for him was _her._

Darien frowned, he couldn't find her at the tent he had provided for her. _"Had she gone back to wherever she came from?" _Darien thought uneasily. He didn't want her to leave and yet, he couldn't find enough reason for her to want to stay, other than the gold, jewels and the rest of things he had promised her. She didn't even seem to be interested in that. 

_"Where are you?" _Darien growled in his mind. Though he was tired, dirty and hungry, he ventured deeper out of the camp to look for her. 

He found her near a small pond. Sitting and staring at the crystal clear water. He couldn't explain why to himself why he was looking for her but seeing her has freed away some of his tension. He just stood there and watched her opting the silence and the comfort he received in doing so.

She felt his presence long before he had even arrived. Slowly, she stood up and turned around. "I'm sorry." She whispered. 

"It's still only the first day, he might still be alive." Darien spoke wearily coming closer towards her. Without a word, she met him halfway with an embrace. Her eyes were clear but a drop or two of tear fell through her cheeks. "I'm sorry I caused you pain." She whispered to the wind. 

"Don't cry. It's not as if its your fault he died. He died because he became greedy in pursuing new lands when we should've been heading home." Darien wiped the tear and kissed her forehead drawing her closer. 

_"Yes, his fault." _She murmured to herself. After awhile she pushed him back, "Please stop cuddling me." She blushed. 

"Cuddling?" His eyebrows rose. 

"You've treated me different. Is it because in your eyes I'm no longer a slave?" She pointed out.

Darien shrugged. 

"Well, I never was."

He looked amused. "No, you're a goddess."

She froze. "A princess, a feisty little tyrant--" 

She scowled. **_"I'm not little."_**

"And a fortune teller who keeps telling me I'm destined for death and then taking it back." He finished. 

He kissed her. Gently and sweetly, that robbed her of her breath. _"Stay with me later tonight." _He murmured into her ear. 

Serena scowled at him after the kiss. "I thought I was no longer a slave." She hissed. 

Darien shook his head and caressed her anger away. "No, stay with me. Not as me the Prince, but me as a man and you as a woman, _my woman." _He brought her hand to his lips and nibbled at her knuckles while looking at her with a serious expression. 

They stayed like that for a while, staring at each other. 

"SERE-" Lita walked into them and caught the scene. She blushed and knelt. "I'm sorry for disturbing, your Highness." 

"It's alright Lita. Darien-uh,  Prince Endymion was just leaving." Serena spoke softly. 

Darien nodded at the two women and gave Serena a last lingering look. 

When he was gone, Serena gave a sigh. "He's a Prince you know." Lita spoke quietly taking both of Serena's hands into hers. "And you're my friend, so I guess is should warn you. Servants or free men don't fall in love with royalty Sere, much more Princes and now heir to the throne." Lita said gently but firmly.

"I think I already am." Serena spoke weakly. _"And I'm a goddess." _She thought. Staring at her reflection in the pond with helplessness uncommon to her, she turned those helpless eyes at Lita who was looking at her with pity. 

"What are you going to do?"

With a final sigh, "I don't know."

***

The second day, Serena was missing. They only noticed when it was dark when she didn't come back. Darien became wild with worry and would've searched all night till someone stopped him. 

On the morning of the third day, she still hadn't come back. Darien doubled the search party, one looking for his brother, the other for Serena. It wasn't such a wise move, since that means the soldiers at camp were lessened, and if anybody with a moderate army would attack them they would lose. But Darien didn't care; he just wanted to find her.

Angry, weary, and terribly worried, Darien returned back to camp with a heavy heart. He grabbed a bottle of liquor and committed himself to drink so that he could at least get some sleep and go on looking for her tomorrow. 

In the middle of the night, wind whispered around his tent. A figure dressed in sliver-white entered the tent and made way to him. 

He opened his eyes slightly from the drugging sleep to be greeted by drugging kisses. She was insistent and demanding, her body soft and silky against his own, and that scent so familiar. 

"Serena?" he asked groggily. 

She continued kissing him, his lips, his eyes, his jaw, his neck all the while undressing him. 

_"You told me to stay with you, and here I am." _She said with a heavy breath, her heart beating furiously in her chest with excitement and nervousness. She was straddling him, looking at his sleepy eyes awaken with passion. He reversed their position. 

"Where have you been?" He asked hoarsely, kissing her back with a need and longing and desperation. 

"Let's not talk." She panted as he began undressing her. 

"I agree." He murmured. 

They didn't talk for a long while. 

A/n: Choices: Should I do a lime beginning or proceed on to the happenings? I'm not very good with limes though, but I'll do my best if you readers are interested when Serena becomes no longer a virgin. 

Also, if you would like me to e-mail you if this story is updated, please say so and leave your email address. Review! 


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Spoils Of War 

**A/n: _I would like to say thank you to all reviewers and in response to some of the statements made, this story was originally made with the Sere/Endy plot only, the Rei/Jed was only an add-on that happened along the way. It was even supposed to be a Lita/Jed in the beginning. So I apologize if that storyline was faulty. Among other things, CAN'T do a LEMON, not that I know how, FF.net don't allow NC-17 stories so I'll only keep this R-rated. _**

**Chapter 8 – Be This Be Love?**

_She appeared to him like a dream, all silk and fragrance, all woman.  _

_"Serena." He murmured, hands grasping her waist and pulling her closer. _

_"Wait…" She managed out pulling aback. His hand clenched as he resisted the urged to grab hold of her and never let go. She silently undid the strapping of her gown, fashioned in virginal white. Her eyes spoke nothing, unwavering, but the tremble in her hands betrayed her nervousness._

_"Slowly. Do it slowly." _

_She swallowed. _

_Ridding herself with the rest of her clothing, naked she came to him. She kissed him desperately and he returned the kiss with as much force. Hands traveled all over, seeking to familiarize, to claim, to possess. _

_As they both draw closer to the edge, Serena begged for forgiveness in her heart. _

_Outside the tent, the heavens seemed to rumble in fury. The wind howled with rage and denial. Serena then knew that no potion or spell could stop her mother from knowing. _

_"Mother. I'm sorry." _

_She felt a stab of pain, and tears burned her eyes._

_"Did I hurt you?" Darien asked, kissing the tears away worriedly. She shook her head gently. "Not much." She whispered slightly. He resumed on kissing her, moving lower still locked together. They both reached for released, gasping, and panting… lengthening the intimacy, till they exploded like stardust against each other. _

_***_

Artemis gasped, as she felt the _wrongness _in the air. Pain clouded her eyes as well as sadness, disappointment, _anger. _"No…" She whispered. "NO! NO!" She cried in denial. The moon cried with her and a blanket of darkness covered the light of the moon. 

***

Time doesn't exist in the heavens. "Eris! What lies have you told my daughter?!" Artemis demanded with seething coolness as she stormed the lair of Eris, goddess of discord. 

Eris sat undaunted in her chair facing off the usually calm goddess. "It was not I who seek her out." She stood up, walking down the steps to stand face to face against the goddess of the moon. 

"She came to me asking for a way so that you'll not know that she had given up her heritage." Eris looked at Artemis squarely. _"For a human."_ She sneered. 

A shock look crossed Artemis' face. "No it can't be true. It can't be!" Artemis whispered. Eris gave her a triumphant look. "I did you a favor not granting her request." Eris smirked.

Controlled fury radiated from Artemis. But it was not lost in her voice. "Impudent. You think any of your silly potions and spells could stop me from knowing? You know nothing of a bond between a mother and a daughter." Artemis spoke coldly. "If it's a favor you've been aiming to do, then you should've informed me when she came here!"

Eris gave a little cynic smile.  

Artemis' eyes narrowed. "If you're asking for war Eris, you should've just asked. There was no reason to involve my daughter." Artemis spat. 

Eris laughed mockingly. "What a better way to hurt a mother than through her daughter? Remember, she came to me. It was her choice in the beginning. I just saw opportunity, and I grabbed it."

"You'll pay for this." Artemis turned and huffed disappearing as she wishes.

The goddess of discord watched the empty space, the empty threat lingering in the air. Her eyes narrowed into slits and she answered the threat in a cold cruel voice. "This is just the beginning. Your slut of a daughter has given me a way for my revenge. Soon, I'll have your seat in Olympus Artemis. And you'll be cast off, neglected and forgotten." She gave an evil cackling laugh. 

***

"Hip-Hip. Hooray! Hip-Hip. Hooray!" A resounding cheer vibrated off the crowds as Endymion and his troops rode back into the boundaries of their kingdom. 

The sun was setting in the horizon and it was still about 2 day's ride till they would reach the heart of the kingdom, Pegasus Castle, Endymion's home. 

At that moment, Jadeite was heading back to Elessar as well. 

"We'll stay here for the night." Endymion murmured to Serena as he cradled her face in his hands and stole a kiss from her while the rest of the soldiers were busy loading off their carriage. 

That night, they made love repeatedly, cherishing their stolen moments. In their heart they vastly remember the huge oceans that separate them. 

In the middle of the night, Serena awoke with a start. Finding Darien's arms around her, she gave a little smile but ignored the lull of staying in his protective embrace.  Someone was calling her. 

A ray of moonlight seeped through the open window of the inn. Artemis then appeared, a silver glow bathed all around her. She was translucent, a whisper against the silent night. "Serena, what have you done?" She asked with tears in her voice. She held out her hands in an embrace. 

Serena ran to them and cried. "I'm so sorry. So sorry Mother." Serena wept. 

"Hush." Artemis murmured, stroking her daughter's golden locks. They were a magnificent sight to be seen. But there was no one to witness it, as Darien lay unmoving on the bed. 

"I'll take care of everything." Artemis promised.

Serena shook her head. "No, mother. I'm sorry." She breathed and took a step back. "I'm in love with him." She whispered in ache, head bowed in sorrow.

Artemis hands reached out to her daughter. "What are you doing Serena?"

"I am no longer a virgin." Serena spoke the truth in a barely audible voice.

Artemis gave a harsh laugh. "Yes, I know. I'll fix everything. Come here Daughter. Love is for mortals, you are a goddess!"

Serena took another step back. And another. And another. 

"You will regret this." Artemis swore, her eyes hardening. "No mercy for you. I treated you as my daughter. I loved you as my daughter. Therefore, you will be punished as my daughter. I am no longer your mother." Artemis decreed with anger. "Live in this filthy earth. Weep and suffer for him. He will betray you. It's in their nature." Then she disappeared, filling Serena's heart with pain. 

She then turned to look at Endymion's sleeping form. "Why do I have to love you?" She asked desperately, hating and loving what she was feeling. While Serena made the choice of foregoing everything to be with her mortal Prince, Darien still has a secret that he haven't yet told.

***

In another part of the world, heading at the same direction though. Rei was having her dreams, again and again. 

"Elessar. In Eelessar. Go to Elessar and all will be revealed." Apollo's voice commanded in her dream.

Rei awoke. "I need to go to Elessar." She whispered to herself with conviction. 


	10. Chapter 9

**Standard disclaimers apply ** Spoils Of War

**Chapter 9 – In Elessar**

Princess Mina sat at the wooden stool near the window, overlooking the cheery garden below her room.  She sighed with boredom. It's been 15 months and 7 days since she was sent here, betrothed to the heir of the kingdom, Deamando.  Her parents thought it was a marvelous match, since Elessar was such a prosperous kingdom. Unfortunately, she loathed the man at sight and she had been in love with Darien, the younger much nicer Prince. 

_*knock knock knock*_

"Who is it?" Mina asked her heart leaping hoping that it was her love.

"Princess." 

Mina rushed through the door, primping herself up before opening it. She took a deep breath, a calm steady smile on her lips. She can't stop what she was feeling however as she took in the pleasure of seeing him. Her eyes lighted.

_"Kunzite." _She breathed, her lashes sweeping down with self-consciousness uncommon to her. 

He grinned at her chucking her chin lightly upwards. "I thought you'd be bored and since I have nothing to do…how would you like another rare tour at our exciting village?" He asked still smiling, looking into her eyes. He loved watching it lighten up with pleasure and then bubble with suppressed excitement. Only with him it wasn't suppressed. 

"YAY!" She clapped her hands in glee like a child and gave him a hard hug. "Thank you! Thank you!" She babbled. "I'll get ready right away." At which, she promptly pushed him to the door and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek.

Running to her closet, she took out 3 of her new best dresses. She thought only for a minute before deciding on the pale blue dress, which was her favorite. She had been saving it for a special occasion but this was special enough even more!

_"How I wish I could tell him what I feel." _A pained look crossed her features. 

A month after she arrived, the Princes left to conquer more lands. With Prince Darien out of the picture, slowly, almost magically, she fell in love with her personal bodyguard Kunzite. He was so kind and so handsome and so gallant! Her heart welled up in love; fantasizing and wishing every night and day that he might feel something for her. 

Having been shoved outside in haste, Kunzite chuckled. He touched his cheek lightly pleased. He then went to make sure everything was ready for their little trip. He wanted it to be perfect. Then she would smile at him and look up at him with adoring eyes and… Kunzite shook his head off his fantasies. _"Foolish dreamer." _He muttered to himself with a sad smile. 

***

Darien awoke finding pleasure in the arms wrapped around him tightly. He thought it was again a dream; every morning after they made love, he thought it was so. It was just so right and so perfect that Darien feared that the perfection of it might slip through his fingers unnoticed.  

The covers had ridden low and her breasts peeked out free for him to ogle. The slight coldness in the room cause it to harden and Darien's mouth watered. The length of her naked body was pressed to his side and he could feel every silken inch of it. 

With no idea of what she was causing, Serena slept peacefully snuggling closer now and then. 

She was having such an erotic dream and even in sleep she felt the pleasure coming in waves. Can't shake the odd excited feeling she was having, Serena opened her eyes. She blinked in surprise as she found Darien atop her.

"Hi." She spoke with brightened surprise.

"Hi." He responded huskily. 

She looked down and saw her exposed breasts, his hands full with them and she realized what he was doing. She felt her face redden. He grinned wickedly. 

"Kiss me?"

"With pleasure."

He moved down and gave her a quick deep kiss on the mouth, before moving lower and kissing every inch of her. 

After awhile, satisfied and satiated they lay against each other in silence. Serena took the cloth by the table and wiped Darien's face with it. "You're perspiring. Was the exertion too much?" She teased. 

"Course not." He responded with mock wounded pride. "Want to do it again?" He asked teasing back while running a hand up her calf. 

She laughed and pushed him back. "I want a bath. It's so hot." She murmured.

"That's not a bad idea. I'm feeling hot too. Let's make it a cold bath." He suggested.

Eager servants rushed to serve the prince, though they themselves were perspiring as well. 

"Is it always so hot here?" Serena commented to herself as she lowered her self to the cold water. "Ahh, this feels so nice." She murmured. She scooted over to make room for him. 

They lay there quietly wrapped in each other arms when something outside the window caught Serena's attention.

"Look! Smoke!" 

Darien quickly got out of the tub and put on some clothes. "A fire must've started in town. The men and I will help put it out." 

"I'll come with you." Serena got out of the tub as well.

"It might be dangerous. You stay here." He gave her a quick kiss and was out of the door.

"Dangerous he says." She muttered as she dressed up and went out anyway.

***

It was the town library that had caught fire. It was a modest sized building that suited the town's needs. It had glass roofs however on one part, and that was where the fire started.

"Darien!" Serena rushed to him. "Are you alright?" She looked him over worried.

He scowled. "I thought I told you to stay at the inn."

"But the fire is gone now right?" She asked looking around. 

"Yeah. We managed to put it out on time." 

"What started it?" Serena wondered trying to move closer. Darien grabbed her arm. "Don't go in. It might still be dangerous." He took her hand and pulled her away. "We suspected that it's this uncanny heat that's starting the fire." He wiped his brow. "I swear I haven't experienced this kind of heat except maybe after we left that last city."

"Your highness! Another fire has started at the stables." A man came running from the left.

"Fire! Fire! At the inn! Somebody please help us!" The innkeeper yelled coming from the right.

Darien swore. He turned towards Serena touching her cheek. "Stay safe." 

She nodded, her eyes glassy and far away. Something about what he said struck her. She walked to the middle of the path towards the direct light of the sun. She held out her palms facing upwards. Though she felt no pain from the heat, she knew how hot it was. 

_"Apollo's punishment." _She realized with worry.  Serena walked half-walking, half-running affected by the chaos surrounding her. It seems as though fire was starting everywhere and the villagers got more than they could handle.

_"I started this." _She thought grimly. _"And now it must end." _

_***_

Serena worked in haste finding a place to work some magick. __

Something of earth 

_Something of air_

_Something of fire_

_Something of water_

_And something of Apollo's…_

Serena clutched the sun necklace in her hand. It was an impressive piece of jewelry. A large stone embedded in the center that glittered like the sun, as well as other gems surrounding it representing the elements of nature. It was a fortune by human standards and a great piece of talisman to those who understood magic. It was a gift from Apollo himself given to his sister's only child. 

Nearing the roads leading out of town, Serena found the best place she can find on a deserted cottage with an untapped forest backyard. Instead of chanting, she played the lyre instead, a sure attention-getter of Apollo's presence if he was anywhere near. She closed her eyes and played from the heart willing the god to appear soon.

With her eyes closed, she felt a response to her tune. Her prayers were answered. 

When she opened her eyes, Apollo in all his shining glory was standing in front of her just a meter away. 

She smiled.   Apollo scowled. 

Serena curtsied. 

"I am busy Serena. Why have you called me?" The god asked looking around. _"It seems my fury hast not reached this part of the town yet." _He mused.

"Uncle!" Serena protested. His gaze flitted over her. "Yes, what is it?" He asked impatient. 

"You need to stop this. The people in this town don't deserve this." 

"My people did not deserve to have their lives taken from them either. Taken as slaves, humiliated and beaten. I am their protector. It is my right to avenge them." Apollo spoke in a cold voice.

"Yes, but-"

"So it is true." Apollo spoke with cynical amusement giving her a look. "My sister is now backing me in my revenge and I had wondered why." He waited for her response. When she didn't say a word, he continued. "You once were behind me as well. Wasn't it you who brought down this curse in the beginning? You who invoked it? Death for all." Apollo reminded. "Now, just because of _love," _He spat the word out. "You forego everything. How disappointing." He shook his head.

"It's no about what I feel or what I don't. These people don't deserve to have their lives taken from them. There's no reason now. The past cannot be undone. There's only the future. You should think of the lives of those who have survived." Serena spoke thinking of Rei and wondering how she was.

Apollo gave her a mock smile. "You tell me what to do?"

"Please don't be offended." Serena spoke softly head bent. 

"What reason you say? My revenge is reason enough. But you mean well and I see your point." He said condescendingly. 

"I take back what I invoked." Serena began her voice trembling a bit. "Deamando is dead. Darien is a good man. He won't be raiding any other city now." 

"Be he your lover?" Apollo asked out of curiosity.

Her blush confirmed it.

"You are still my niece in my eyes and I always did have a soft spot for you. I will forget the curse you invoked…" He began. 

"Thank you!" She bowed grateful.

"Something about what you said gave me an idea though. I will give them a chance. A trial, a test whatever you might call it. If they succeed, I shall forget my revenge. But if they fail," He paused for dramatic effect. "My vengeance will come thrice fold." 

Serena brows furrowed. "What kind of trial? What kind of test?"

"Time shall tell." Apollo said cryptically giving her a mysterious smile. He then thus disappeared.

She felt the heat presence of the sun lighten and gave a sigh of relief. As she ran back to town, the fire was still there however. Serena mentally groaned. _"Damn tricky gods."_

_"Serenity." _A voice whispered in the air. The wind gently blew and Athena's transparent figure appeared. _"Zeus has given us his permission to do some damage control. But I'm glad that Apollo has let go of his revenge. I shall help you my dear, don't worry." _She then disappeared before Serena could thank her.

Serena ran back to where Darien left her and as she was running, rain fell from the sky gently like a blessing. 

***

"Where have you been!?" Darien demanded. 

_"Saving you all." _She thought wryly. Instead, "I hid in a safe place." She smiled at him then looked around. "Is everything okay now?" 

Darien took her hand in his as though he took strength from her presence alone. "Yes. Thanks to the rain mostly." Darien signaled for his horse to be brought to them. "We shall help out here a bit but by nightfall we shall start heading back to Pegasus Castle. I hope you're not too tired." He spoke concerned. 

"It's alright. It's your men that must be tired."

"They can handle it." He spoke with conviction.

***

Rei was filled with curiosity as she walked the busy streets of Elessar. Truth be told, she had never set foot out of her home city before it was attacked, but she had always wanted to. Such a shame that she had only gotten her wish due to the fact that her city is now in ruins. 

Jadeite was glad to be back home. He nodded and smiled at a familiar face. Turning to his right, he came to a halt as he came upon another familiar face. The same face that has been lingering in his mind since they last met. 

She appeared to be lost. She was halfway facing him, staring at road sign most likely.

"Lost m'lady?" He sneaked up behind her. That wasn't probably such a good idea remembering how she fled from him since their last meeting. 

She gasped. "You again!?" She asked in disbelief. 

_"Good, she's not outrage merely incredulous." _

"It seems we are fated to meet." He spoke. "Are you lost?"

She scowled. "I am not lost. I am merely…observing."

"Our most interesting road signs?" He asked eyebrows raised. 

"It's a big city." He heard her mutter. 

They stood there looking at each other.

"Well, aren't you going to help me find my way?" She asked at last.

***

Author's note: Sorry for that bland end. I realized that the last chapter was a bit short so I tried to make this longer. I have this new idea for a new story; I'm working on it now. It might be out after I uploaded the next chapter of Spoils Of War. If you want me to email you if I update please leave your email address. Review! *smiles*

. 


	11. Chapter 10

Standard disclaimer applies 

Author's notes: I thought you guys might've guessed what Darien's secret was during the first paragraph of the last chapter. But if you haven't you'll find out soon enough. 

To aquaprincess1: Serena doesn't have a father or mother. Artemis is her adoptive mother. I think I've mentioned it in the prologue.

 "-_She was Serenity, made from earth, fire, water and air, and adopted daughter of Artemis the Huntress, protectress of women, animals and children." _

As for other questions, all will be revealed in due time.

 -- Which reminds me…I can't believe I goofed up. There was this little detail I inserted in the prologue that I've forgotten. If you haven't noticed, forget about it. I'm just feeling glum about it. Hope you like this new chapter

Spoils Of War 

**__**

Chapter 10

They walked side by side in the silence of the night. It was such a romantic evening. She would remember this forever! True, she was a princess of a kingdom nearly as prosperous as Elessar, yet she was still no more than a pawn to seal off loose ends. To further solidify the alliance of two prosperous kingdoms, a marriage between children was the most likely solution. 

 "Did you enjoy your day Princess Mina?" Kunzite asked as they stopped at a bridge's railings. 

"Oh yes." Mina nodded enthusiastic. "I can't thank you enough." 

"Your welcome." His response was humble. "Are you feeling a chill?" He asked pointedly, since her shoulders were bare. 

She looked surprised. "No, actually…" She caught his look. Flustered, "Yes. I am." She looked down blushing. 

"Let me help…" He whispered putting his arms around her. People walked past them, the guards, strangers, merchants… Kunzite did his best to keep her face hidden from those who might be curious enough to stare at them and recognize them. 

_"Kunzite…" _Mina's voice was muffled. Kunzite released her gently. She looked up to him. Their eyes met…passion blaze maybe even more, and it was futile to ignore it. 

_"Gods…this is wrong…but damn it." _Kunzite muttered cursing to himself, before he gave in to the feeling and lowered his head to hers.  Mina felt her insides melt. _"I love him. And he loves me. Oh…" _She lost herself to the sensation oblivious to everything around her.

*** Light shone on her face and sweet scents of her favorite flowers filled her senses. "Oh." Serena woke up feeling light headed. She sat up slowly frowning. This was more than a dream. She had been summoned. 

_"Born of earth, born of water, born of fire, born of air"_

_"Young goddess, moon child…"_

_"Listen carefully."_

_Three heavenly voices whispered from the air around her. Three beams of lights encircled her. Their faces weren't revealed, but she could make out some features._

_"We come bearing a warning. Your immortality is at stake. Are you aware?" The one in the center asked, her voice pleasant enough. A round feminine voice that echoed around her._

_Serena nodded her eyes serious._

_"Good." This time the voice came from the left; the voice was a bit sharper._

_"Your actions invoke consequences. We do not hesitate." The last one spoke, her voice melodious yet stern. "Serenity. We do not make this decision. You do. Please…" _

_Serena felt tears sting her eyes but she held them back. "I am sure." They left her then to her own thoughts…_

***** She felt somebody kiss her head. Dazed, she was greeted by Darien's gaze. He smiled when he looked at her, but they still looked grim, tired and weary. She touched his brow. "Are you okay?" She asked softly, burrowing closer to his warmth. They were riding nonstop for hours.

"We'll be there soon." He promised not answering her question. The moonlight trailed after them as they galloped across the countryside. Suddenly Serena tensed. 

Eris stood, her eyes narrowed as she looked at the vision in her cup. "Go, shadows of the night." She declared. The water in her cup darkened and blurred red. 

"WAIT!" Serena shouted by instinct. Just as she did so, a blur of black flew right in front of them coming from the side just missing them. The horse panicked. Darien tightened his hold on the reins. Serena flung herself off the horse and landed on her feet. 

"Serena, what are you doing?" Darien roared, as he glared down at her at the same time trying to regain control of the horse. 

"Doing what I must!" She answered back running towards the darkness. 

"Serena!"  Darien shouted going after her. "Everyone, don't move. Protect yourselves." He ordered to the rest of his troops.

The wind picked up speed around her as she ran faster. She wasn't exactly sure what was after her, but she had a strong hunch. She knew Darien's troops wouldn't be able to handle it. 

She stopped running. She couldn't see it, but she could feel its dark aura coming closer. "In the name of Zeus! And all of the gods and goddesses." She started. "Hekate, hear my plea. Protect your daughter and banish this evil to the shadow of the moon." 

The evil aura stopped a breath from her face. She then slumped to the ground, tired.

Darien found her on the ground unmoving. He gave a wild cry as he kneeled down on her checking for a sign of life. Her quiet breathing gave him the assurance that he needed. Picking her up gently, he headed back.

*** Serena woke up confused. The air smelt perfumed and the mattress reminded her of the clouds she used to lie on when she was in the heavens.  "Darien…?"

"Prince Darien is speaking with the king and queen, m'lady." 

"I see…" Serena murmured. 

Meanwhile, Darien was pacing. After the talk with his parents, he considered his options. 

"Your highness, Princess Mina is here."

Darien nodded. "Mina, you look well." Darien complimented. She reminded him of Serena somewhat, that long golden hair, and they seem to be about the same height. 

"Thank you." Mina bowed. 

"My brother, Deamando is gone." Darien started.

"Yes, I heard the ill news." Mina spoke. Inside she was giddy with relief. Of course she didn't exactly want the Prince to die, but she sure wanted their engagement to be broken off. 

"Then I assume you know what's going to happen next…"

Freedom. Freedom from this palace. Freedom to marry whom she chooses. Kunzite's image entered mind.

"As the new heir, we are now engaged to be married, Lady Mina." Darien spoke shortly. "And my parents are in a panicked mode, they want us to get married in a week." Darien spoke in monotone, drinking from a goblet.

Mina's dreams crashed before her. She blinked. _"This cannot be." _She walked coming closer to Darien. "This cannot be!" She cried out. Tears blurred her vision. Darien grasped her arms. "Hush, Mina." He ordered. "I will talk to my parents again. Let them see reason. I will put the notion in their heads that you were in love with my brother…and I would not take second place. Is that okay with you?"

Mina nodded blindly. "I don't care what you say. Please, Darien. We cannot get married." Mina rushed off to her room. As soon as she was in the sanctuary of her room, she wept. She had been so happy. She had started to hope. Oh how cruel life is. Full of ugly twists and turns. 

*** That night, Darien once more tried his luck. 

"Mother, father, with all due respect. I will not get married to my brother's cast off." Darien mustered all the pride he could muster at the moment and tried to sound disgusted. "Let me pick my own queen."

"Like the one occupying the room at the left tower? That girl you brought?" Her mother asked with raised brows. Darien looked at her defiant. "Really, Darien you can't be serious! This is preposterous!" Queen Isabella flung her hands in exasperation. 

"Darien, my son. Remember. You would be king! Why don't you marry that princess, give the kingdom a couple of heirs and then you can marry whoever you wish." His father suggested, trying to compromise. 

Darien was silent. He looked at his parent's determined faces and gritted his teeth. They were over this for more than hour and still they were stuck at square one. "As you wish. Father. Mother." He sarcastically bowed.

_"As you wish."_

Mina's heart sank as she heard the words. She hid in the shadows and watched until they let. She then quietly tiptoed back to her own room. She stared desolately at the full-length vanity mirror and stared at her tear strained face. She had been quietly crying, she hadn't even felt it. _"Kunzite." _Her heart thought breaking. She has to tell him soon…tell him that they have to flee. 

*** The next morning, Mina strolled along the castle's gardens knowing that Kunzite would be there. She had been walking for a while. She knew that he was already late. She was about to leave when she saw him a short distance away. 

"Kunzite." Mina practically ran to him, no longer caring who saw them. 

"Princess Mina." Kunzite took a step back and bowed to her politely preventing her to throw her arms around him. 

A flash of hurt crossed Mina's eyes but she ignored it. "Endymion and I are engaged." She whispered softly her eyes searching his. He looked away. "I know."

Mina nearly became undone at his indifference to their plight. "I see." She lifted her chin. She was still a princess after all. If he doesn't care then she can pretend…pretend even though it hurts. "I just wanted to tell you." With no more words, Mina turned and walked away. 

Kunzite stared at her, his stance rigid, his eyes indecisive. He looked as though he was about to call out her, but then he shook his head and turned away.

Mina disappeared behind a big shrub and let out a few tears. She didn't think she'd make it back to her room. Behind her, she heard Kunzite speak. Peeking, she watched.

Serena strolled the unfamiliar gardens feeling at home among the variation of flowers and greenery. She turned and found a man looking so lost and sad that Serena's heart went out to him. "Good day." She greeted warmly. 

He looked up then and regaining his wits murmured, "Good day milady." Kunzite greeted with courtesy. He looked at her curiously. "Are you the guest Prince Darien mentioned?"

Serena nodded. "Are you alright sir?" 

Kunzite looked away for a minute, his expression familiar to Serena.

The man was in love. Serena knew since she was in the same condition as well. This made her sympathize with him more. They chatted for a bit, smiling and laughing as they set the pace of a conversational banter. Suddenly, Serena felt woozy. Kunzite steadied her. "Maybe you should head back to your room, Serena." Kunzite suggested. They had become friends, in the short duration of their chat. 

"Maybe I should." Serena agreed. "I hope she loves you as much as you love her." She murmured as her parting remark. Kunzite's eyes looked started for a bit, before he gave a slight nod of acknowledgment. 

_"What an insightful woman." _Kunzite thought. _"She reminds me of Mina a bit. I now understand why the Prince is taken with her. Yet…"_

Mina was in a rage. Oh, she controlled it of course as she passed by some of the people along her path. She smiled and nodded but her eyes were bleak and blood was roaring in her ears. 

She watched them, as they smiled and laughed. Hadn't they meant anything to each other? Or course it was that tramp's fault! She must've bewitched him….She has to pay.

*** Eris laughed. Oh this was just splendid! Absolutely splendid! _Hell hasth no greater fury, than a woman scorned._ This was going to fit perfectly in her plans. _"You'll not escape this time, Serenity…I will crush your spirit." _Eris thought smug at her new plan. 

_Author's notes: I apologized since it's been like a month since the last update. I've been busy finishing my fanfics and preparing them for my website, a compilation of my SM fanfics. Unfortunately, I don't know a thing about creating websites so I'm starting from scratch and kept getting this persistent writer's block. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter.  Receiving reviews gives me such pleasure. _


	12. Chapter 11

Spoils Of War 

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  **

**Chapter 11: Worse Than Death**

Maidens with rare beauty all over the land gathered at Artemis' sanctuary. Their laughter echoed into the night, as they sang and danced, ate and drank, eyes alight. They looked like fays, mischievous spirits dancing about, and their movements alive with gaiety.

_Serena watched and she smiled, joining in the celebration. Every year ever since she was little, she had participated in these events. She wore a pale yellow dress, her hair in a braid, a silver band on her wrists. _

_"Hail Artemis!"_

_"To Artemis!"_

_"Hail!"_

_The chants have started. All eyes were towards the center at Artemis' royal chair. Soon, the goddess would grace them with her presence and bless them._

_"To Artemis!" Serena joined in the chant._

_All noises halted, everyone looked at her. _

_Uneasiness crept up her.  Their eyes were blank, some were murmuring. At Artemis' chair a silver light shone and the goddess stood before them facing Serena. "You are not welcome here. Leave!" Artemis' voice was harsh and cold._

_"Mother…I--" _

_"You are a stranger to me. Leave at once."_

_"Please forgive me." Serena rushed forward. The women, whose stares had become cold and unforgiving like Artemis, instantly blocked her._

_"Turn your eyes away from him, foolish child. Look again. Do you want to live in this filthy earth? Do you trust him completely? You know the ways of men. Wives, mothers, daughters have come into this temple seeking refuge, have you learned nothing? His eyes will stray, his heart will waver and your heart shall break. He shall never understand your entire being." _

_Artemis raised a palm. "Leave." She spoke with finality._

_Serena was thrown back, her eyes closed for a minute, when she opened them again she was underwater.  Her legs were tied together, her hands tied at her back. Her lungs felt as though it was about to burst. _

_A figure moved in front of her. She recognized it immediately. "Darien!" Her mind screamed. She opened her mouth and made gargling noises trying to capture his attention. _

_He must've heard her, since he glanced back. Yet he swam faster and father away leaving her in the cold. _

_Though she was underwater, a crystal tear fell from her eyes._

_She tasted that tear when she woke up._

_"Dreams, just dreams playing tricks on me." _Serena thought to herself sighing.  _"But don't your dreams always mean something?" _Her voice whispered in her head.

She looked out the window and saw the sun shining brightly.

_Darien. _They had not seen each other for days now and she missed him. When she's not with him, she becomes more aware that she is all alone now. 

At another room, Princess Mina was staring at her window as well.

Another day…another day… Make the pain, go away 

She chanted in her head.

At another part in the city, Rei paced.

"Rei." A man's hand was placed at her arm.

Before any thought could register, she jumped, frightened. But a quick second later she turned to him and scowled. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Jadeite frowned at her. "Are you afraid of me?"

Opening her mouth to speak, Rei realized that he saw her unconscious reaction. She closed her mouth and spoke instead half of the truth. "Yes, I am afraid." She stated calmly. "I am afraid of anyone sneaking up on me like that." She paused. "I am **not **afraid of you. But who knows?" She shrugged. "You might decide to turn me in and lock me in dungeon. After all… this is your territory."

His jaw clenched. "I won't."

"Who knows?" She murmured the words again and looked away.

He grabbed her arm and made her look at him. He caught her involuntary flinch. He released her then.  "I won't hurt you." He touched her face. "Or turn you in." His other hand grabbed her hand. "I admire you. I respect you. I--" He noticed her trembling slightly but didn't mention it.

"Why?" She cut him off. "Why do you bother with me then if you wont turn me in?" She tried pushing him away. The unwanted tremors became more insistent whenever a male touched her. _"Damn it. She cannot be weak." _Rei thought.

"I care for you."

"Ha! You probably feel guilty for all that you've done. Well you deserve to be guilty. Now let me go." She commanded.

Without warning, he lowered his head to hers and kissed her.

Caught off guard, Rei felt lots of emotions all pleasant. But as his hands roamed her body, the unwanted fear she had been fighting got hold of her. Memories of being touched, violated…it clawed at her sharply. She bit him.

He made a sound of pain. Rei realized what she had done and murmured a broken apology. "I…I'm sorry." Tears ran down her eyes as she ran away.

The jealousy was eating at her, plus, the realization that her freedom was once more taken away from her. Willing to share some of the pain, Princess Mina knocked on Serena's door.

_"She has no right going after your man. No right to be happy. No right to be free." _Eris' voice whispered in Mina's ear at Mina's own voice. Images that never happened began to take shape. Serena kissing Kunzite… Serena laughing at her…

"Come in."

Mina entered, a hollow smile in place. "Good day."

Serena stood at the sight of her visitor and smiled.

"Look, she treats you like an equal. As though she is actually somebody! She doesn't show you the proper courtesies." At this Mina frowned inwardly but held on to her smile.

"I hope you are having a pleasant stay here at the castle." Mina began sitting at an available chair. "I'm glad that they gave you one of the best chambers here. I hear you saved my betrothed's life." She spoke chattily. "I am ever so grateful."

"Your betrothed?" Serena blinked.

"Endymion. We're going to get married soon, probably in a few weeks. Darien's at my native country now, to pay the proper respects to my parents."  Delivering her little message, Mina planned to leave, but Eris had a few more messages in mind.

"I…didn't know Darien was betrothed." Serena swallowed, her eyes looking at the window. "He…I…we had a…" She didn't know how to say this.

"I know that you were a prisoner before. The spoils of war, as one of my brothers call it when they're on a crusade…" She made a small laughing sound as though understanding Serena's dilemma. "You and my betrothed had a relationship. I understand. We can still be friends." She took Serena's hand in hers. "Why we can still be friends. I wouldn't mind if he keeps you as a mistress."

Mina stood up and moved to the door. She paused and looked back. "True, our marriage is a political match, yet I do care for Endymion's well being. I hope you can also be a godmother to our first born." She brightened. "Wouldn't it be such a craze? Me allowing my husband to take on a mistress, and making her our godmother at that!" She chuckled at herself. "Good day." She smiled and left.

The tears didn't come for now only a denial in her heart. The world was silent. This cannot be true.

"Darien, my love. Is this true? Are our morals so different that you hurt me unconsciously? I love you. Did you ever love me? You said so. But was it your heart who said it, or your needs?"

 Walking outside, Serena ran unsure. She bumped into Kunzite along the way.

"Kunzite, where is Dar-, his Highness the Prince?" Serena asked wanting to be sure.

Kunzite was once more reminded by his own unrequited love. He responded automatically not asking why. "At Princess' Mina's home country." He answered looking depressed.

Her heart sank. Worst conclusions formed at Serena's mind. "I see." She whispered turning away. This time the tears came before she can help it. Not caring who might see, Serena ran.

At her window, Mina watched. For a moment she felt guilty and horrible. But once more Eris' whispered words into her mind that set her face into a malicious smile.

For a couple of days nobody noticed Serena's absence. When they did begin to notice, Darien had come back. But Eris had planned it perfectly. She came masquerading as Serena, telling discreetly a lowly peasant here, a tavern maid there that she has gone off somewhere, never to return.

Thinking that everything was going to go perfectly as she had planned, Eris relaxed.

Locating one of Aphrodite's temples weren't hard to find, it seems that everyone didn't want to anger the beautiful goddess by neglecting her. Standing in front of one of Aphrodite's stone replica, Serena voiced out her pain.

"We've never been outright enemies Aphrodite, but why do you hate me so?" Serena cried, at her knees in front of the statue. "Why? Why? Why?"

A hand touched her hair lightly. When Serena looked up, the goddess of love and beauty was kneeling beside her. "I am not your enemy Serenity. You know I had promised to not to meddle on forbidden love affairs anymore." Then, she added under breath. "Apart from Zeus' occasional liaisons."

"Come child, let us talk."

At Aphrodite's realm, they were fed and pampered. Serena's heart was too distraught to feel any loss that she would have to give up her freedom and rights as a goddess.

"Love hurts." Serena whispered. "Death doesn't compare."

"Yes, I know." Aphrodite spoke sympathetically. "I know the full extent of my power and I know how to use it. However, I did not make this happen. You must understand. You defied Fate when you fell in love, much more to a human. I hear you're no longer a virgin."

Serena blushed when she realized where the topic was leading. Undaunted, Aphrodite continued, "Well, certainly Artemis never talked to you about such things, but did you like it?" She prompted. "I can teach you some things." She spoke sipping casually at her goblet.

Torn whether she wanted to laugh or cry Serena remained silent.

"It seems I've distressed you."

Serena looked at the goddess straight in the eye and with a voice barely above a whisper, "What kind of things?"

"Where is she?" Darien asked the litter of servants in front of him. He was in a foul mood. Mina's parents wouldn't hear of breaking off the engagement. 'One heir is as good as the other,' they say. Serena can't be gone. He had been missing her like hell.

"I spoke to her myself m'lord. She stayed at the inn for one night before she went out of the city." The tavern maid spoke coming forward. Her voice cracked nervous knowing she was delivering bad news.

"I don't believe you." Darien spoke his voice hard. "Find her."

Mina was listening at the background. Her conscience bothered her. She returned to the sanctuary of her room before she could reveal her hand on Serena's disappearance.

A week has passed and still Darien was insistently looking. He couldn't get over the fact that she said nothing to him. He almost convinced himself that she was abducted. If there hadn't been any witnesses, he would've believed it completely. All of his time was consumed on locating her that he didn't even notice that his parents were gleefully preparing his wedding.

Mina noticed it however.

It was the eve of her wedding. She was sitting in front of her bureau, idly combing her hair yet her hand was shaking with tension. Kunzite hadn't spoken or talked to her for days now and when he did he was always polite that she wanted to kill him.

Breathing heavily, Mina stared at her bed. She wished that she could sleep and never wake up in the morning. She doused the candle and began to settle beneath the covers. When suddenly, she heard a noise.

Certain that another presence was in the room with her, she planned to scream. A hand covered her mouth before she could.

"Mina." It was Kunzite's voice, determined and full of purpose.

"I love you. Though I am betraying my country for this, I cannot let you wed." He spoke, his face inches above hers that she could see his eyes. He slowly took his hand off her mouth.

She didn't even know that she was crying. His thumb wiped away each tear. They kissed hungrily missing each other. But Kunzite broke away before things went on further.

"Time is ticking. We need to flee this night." Kunzite whispered to her. "Take what you need and we'll be off."

"Wait…Darien…" Knowing that Kunzite loved her, knowing that he chose her above his country, made Mina realize that she had been petty and selfish and cruel to Serena. She vowed to se things right.

"Don't tell me you love him?" Kunzite asked harshly, stepping away from her arms.

Mina reached out to him and hugged him against her hard, "No…no…only you. I love you an no one else." At this Kunzite relaxed.

"I have to tell him something." She squeezed his hand. "Please it's important."

"There are forces against you Serenity. Yes, your love is forbidden. But Eris' is making it more difficult. She is determined to have a seat of her own at Olympus." Aphrodite warned her.

"Eris? I thought she was a friend."

"The goddess of discord?" Aphrodite made a disapproving sound. "Other gods do not interfere when a god does whatever he wants to mortals. Unless the consequences are dire, like Apollo's rage, we aren't bothered. Nations rise; nations fall, what is a life to us? Whether it's a life of a king, a queen, a princess, or a prince."

"She means to kill him." Serena spoke with realization. She stood abruptly. "I have to protect him."

Aphrodite hid her smile, but it could be heard in her voice. "Then this must be true love. You cannot doubt it. It's quite beautiful. I couldn't have formed a bond more everlasting." Aphrodite stood.

"Remember to be careful. You're no longer a goddess. But I shall grant you help, once. Only once. Then I cannot help you." Aphrodite advised. Their surroundings changed and now they were at a path leading to Pegasus Castle. Serena had passed it when she was leaving.

"Thank you."

**Author's notes: I noticed that Serena's been getting a lot of dreams. But it's one of the ways that the gods can communicate with her. Review. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Spoils Of War**

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I am in no way making nay profit in this. **

**Chapter 12: All In A Day – Part 1**

The rain made rhythmic noises as they fell on the ground outside. Jadeite can faintly hear them from his room. He turned to his side facing the door when he heard noises. He pulled on some trousers and investigated outside. It was coming form Rei's room.

**_"Leave me be! Leave me be!" _**Rei mumbled in her sleep. She was moving side to side in her bed, twisting and turning that her breathing hastened from her movements.

"Rei. Rei." Jadeite gently shook her awake.

Slowly her eyes opened and a sense of relief entered her as she stared at his eyes. The relief was short-lived as she realized that she was sitting there in her flimsy white nightgown, a flash of lightning illuminated the room, and Jadeite was holding her close while he was half-naked. She pushed him away and pulled the blanket to completely cover her.

"Are you alright?" Jadeite asked, reaching out to her. His hand pushed back a lock of hair that fell at her face.

Rei turned away. "I'm fine." She muttered. "Just a dream." She shivered unconsciously from the aftermath of her dream.

Jadeite pulled her to him from behind. She stiffened at his initial touch then subtly relaxed as he ran his hand soothingly over her arm repeatedly.

"What did you dream about?" Jadeite asked almost hesitantly.

Rei stood up the blanket around her as she approached the window. The rain fell harder. "I dreamt about fire, a blazing inferno. People were shouting, running. But they were trapped. It was just like that day when they attacked my city…"

Jadeite approached her a guilty look on his face.

Rei turned towards him and spoke sharply. "Don't. Don't come near me." She softened her harsh words with a small sympathetic smile. Then she paused, "Only…the place that was burning was, _Elessar_." Rei closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, he was standing in front of her. His hands were cupping her face, a gentle look in his eyes, almost _loving. _Rei felt her breath leave her as she looked up at him. She was nervous, but it was a different kind of nervousness this time. Within a blink, she felt his lips, deliciously on her own, and this time she was going to be brave. He held her lightly giving her the choice of stepping away.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be held, to be touch, to be kissed. With a subtle nudge from him, she opened her mouth, accepting him. She heard him murmur her name repeatedly. Rei sighed, wishing that things were different, allowing herself the illusion that she was still an innocent girl experiencing her first kiss. That she was cherished completely and above all loved.

When his hand began to caress her left breast, his lips moving downwards to her neck, Rei made a protesting sound and stepped away. She crossed her arms over her breast and shivered slightly. His breath was still warm on her skin and the places he kissed tingled. An unwanted yearning blossomed inside her.

"I'm sorry. I just wish things could have been different. After what happened…I don't think I can trust another man again. Until you." She added under her breath.

A hope rose inside him.

"But, I don't think I can love another man." She finished.

Jadeite stood up an unreadable look in his face. He crossed towards her murmuring softly. "We'll take it as slow as you like." He hugged her to him kissing the top of her head. "I want to erase all pain you feel, all sorrow… I want to show you how beautiful it can be." He looked at her seriously. "I want to protect you this time."

Another part of her dream flashed before her. "She was crying." Rei mumbled. "Apollo was angry because she was crying. He also said that _she _was wrong. If _Elessar_ won't release the prisoners and help reconstruct _Elysian_…_Elessar_ will burn!" Rei spoke eyes wide as she saw it all happening in her mind. "I need to talk to the King and Queen."

Jadeit cursed. "_Elessar_ has temples in honor to the gods, but only because the people believe in the old ways. The King and Queen however do not."

"I still need to talk to them." Rei said stubbornly.

He sighed and nodded. "I'll help."

The early rays of dawn shined.

Darien watched as the castle began to buzz with the anticipation of the wedding, half amused, half nothing. Last night, Mina came to him with tears in her eyes. He could not fault her for loving another but he could nearly hate her for the things she said to Serena.

He gave them his consent and bluntly told them that they would never get out of the castle undetected at night. It would be safer to leave in the morning where everyone would be so busy to notice them slip away.

He passed by the throne room on his way to the library.

"General Jadeite where did you pick up this crazed girl?" Darien heard his father's incredulous voice.

Darien opened the doors and found his best general with the girl Deamando had wanted.

"Darien." Jadeite gave him a nod and turned his attention back to the king. "She is a visionary, you Highness. She's trying to prevent a disaster."

King Derek snorted. "Outrageous. Guards! Imprison her."

Jadeite took a protective step in front of Rei.

"Leave them be." Darien's voice rang with authority. "They are guests for my wedding."

The guards looked torn looking at the King and then back at the Prince. The King finally gave a consenting nod. "Yes, yes of course. They are welcome to stay."

"Jadeite, I need to speak with you." Darien gave him a meaningful look and led the way outside towards the library.

"If I'd known that Deamando was dead, I would've come straight to you." Jadeite began.

Darien waved his hand dismissively. "It doesn't matter. Now, what were you telling my father?"

"It's not me. It's Rei." Jadeite nodded at Rei.

Rei nodded back and began to speak. "Apollo is angry m'lord. He will burn this city down unless you release the prisoners from _Elysian_ and help us rebuild our city." Then Rei frowned. "I remember a piece of a dream I didn't remember before…" She confessed. "Apollo blames _you_." She spoke emphasizing.

Darien looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure how much of this I believe." He admitted. He looked at his friend and asked. "Jadeite, tell me honestly. Do you believe any of this?" Darien asked without malice or scorn.

Jadeite looked torn as Rei gazed defiantly at him. He ducked his head and answered without meeting her gaze. "I don't believe in gods." He looked up. "But I do believe in her."

"You contradict yourself my friend. Very well, we shall just see what happens." Darien decided with a nod.

Rei opened her mouth in disbelief and his jaw trembled with indignation. "You're not going to do anything then? When will you act? When Elessar is burning?!"

Darien looked at her pointedly. "Today is my wedding day. The whole kingdom is present, along with Mina's kingdom. What do you expect me to do?"

It was Jadeite's turn to be surprised. "You're getting married to Princess Mina? What happened to Serena?"

"There is no wedding. As for Serena, she's gone." Darien spoke bitterly. "Mina was nasty to her when she thought her lover Kunzite directed his feelings towards Serena." Darien scowled. "As though I would ever let that happen." He muttered.

Jadeite laughed. "Kunzite and the Princess? Kunzite… Kunzite?!" Jadeite thought about his old friend smiling wanly. "Thus, he betrays a kingdom for her." He acknowledge with some admiration.

"I say he did us a favor." Darien commented dryly.

"Then why allow this farce? The chapel would be full by noon."

"I spoke to Mina's parents and they were adamant that this wedding follows through. Better for them to realize that there daughter has something to say to them. Even if…it's silence, when they announce the bride. Thus this prevents a war, his advisors would said that I spited their daughter by not showing up." Darien spoke criticizing.

_"The goddess is coming back but something else is coming." _Rei spoke surprising them. She had earlier retreated into a silence. Her mouth moved and she spoke, but there was no life in it. Her eyes were blank as they usually were when she was having a vision.

"Rei…Rei…" Jadeite murmured taking her into his arms. She snapped out of her trance seconds later. This time, she didn't shy away from his touch and allowed herself to be comforted. It was such a good feeling and she did trust him. She pulled away slightly and smiled at him. Then she turned to Darien and spoke a warning. _"The darkness will arrive."_

The first notes of the symphony played. Everybody stood up waiting for the bride to arrive. Darien looked magnificent in his wedding attire. He looked nonchalant and even bored with whole affair. He glanced at his watch musing when they'd realize and accept that the bride wasn't going to show.

Mina's parents were looking worried shooting glances at each other. Darien's parents were beginning to get concerned as well. Much to everyone's relief and Darien's disbelief the huge chapel doors opened and a silhouette of a person was seen. But it wasn't Mina.

_Deamando!_

_"Deamando."_

_"It's Prince Deamando!"_

_"I thought he was dead."_

_"Where's Princess Mina?"_

The whispers arose and soon everyone was talking at once.

"Silence!" King Derek shouted. He gestured towards his eldest son with a bit of amazement. "Son, Welcome home." He opened his arms and approached him.

But Deamando was a stranger with his son's face.

"Thank you, _father." _Deamando spoke softly, but his eyes turned wicked as he took a sword out of nowhere and plunged it into his father's gut.

"Father!" Darien yelled grabbing a sword from one of the guards. Everybody else was too dumbfounded to move.

Deamndo had already turned to him and a small dagger was thrown aimed at his heart. Darien moved to the side and the dagger missed its mark. Still, it managed to wound him at his left shoulder.

"Deamando what's gotten into you?" Darien demanded as his brother began attacking him.

The chapel doors opened again.

**"Darien!" **A female voice screamed out his name.

Darien recognized that voice and for a moment he was distracted. Deamando's sword sliced through his clothing wounding the flesh beneath. There was a red gash on his stomach.

Deamando with superhuman strength wound his arms around Darien's neck choking the life out of him.

"Watch Prince. Looks like your whore was no ordinary whore." The voice was foreign and feminine and it cackled with malicious laughter.

The entire place had already erupted into chaos. People were all screaming, rushing to get out while sidestepping the girl in the middle in the plain white dress who looked almost godly despite her plain dress.

Darien struggled against his brother's hold, choking on a singe word. **_"Serena."_** The person standing in front of him was indeed Serena, but there was something different. She was glowing…just like that night in the tent… or was he merely an illusion of heaven before he died?

_"azzuma deig oh lluna este crones ahto ilema"_ Serena chanted.

Eris laughed confident. Humans were always powerless against gods.

_to be continued…_

Author's notes: The ending is coming soon, _cheers._ So forgive the short chapters, but I did update a bit earlier. ;)

Patricia16: I sent you an email, since you told me you had some questions and maybe some ideas? I don't know if you received it.

SilverMo: I'm sorry if you found this chapter even shorter. But we're nearing the end. _grins_

Bunny Bunz: It would help, lol. Thanks if you did so.

Thank you to the rest who reviewed.


	14. Chapter 13

**Spoils Of War**

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I am in no way making nay profit in this. **

**Chapter 13: All In A Day – Part 2**

_While Serena was chanting, her spirit was somewhere else._

_"Is this what you want?" Aphrodite asked her pointedly, in a dream realm._

_Serena nodded. "You said one favor. I ask it now. Help me defeat Eris. She has taken control of Prince Deamando's body."_

_Aphrodite sighed. "Do not fight her Serenity. Ask something else. I'll take you away, along with your Prince. I'll take you to an island where peaceful people live. You can be happy there." _

_"I don't think I will ever be happy with a massacre on my shoulders." She spoke eyes sad. "Will you help me?" Serena asked again._

_"I will help. But I cannot guarantee Eris's defeat. My power is love, not an art of war. I can only lend you energy. Finish your chant." Aphrodite paused, "How do you plan to defeat her?"_

_"I don't know."_

__

Pure light appeared out of thin air in front of Serena. It moved with supersonic speed towards Deamando who was still holding Darien by the throat. Darien felt the light hit his face. But instead of the burning feeling he expected. It was only a tingle and it was even somewhat pleasant.

Deamando screamed, for though the light was harmless to Darien it was burning hot to him. It separated Deamando and Darien throwing them back towards opposite sides. The throw knocked them both unconscious.

Serena gave Darien a worried glace.

_"He's fine." Aphrodite murmured assuring her._

Eris stood where Deamando had been standing looking amused. "Well done. I see that slut Aphrodite decided to help you hadn't she?" She mocked. "I guess sluts stick together."

_"She dare insult me?!" Aphrodite complained angrily inside Serena's head. "Hmph. That old hag."_

Two opposing lights met at the center, not one stronger, not one weaker. Aphrodite's power, along with Serena's own love and will seemed like an even match against Eris' evil ambition. Truth was, though Serena wasn't a goddess anymore, it was the elements that gave birth to her. As long as there was air, fire, water or earth, she will never be truly powerless.

Darien was beginning to regain consciousness at the side. Serena felt him move and risked a glance at him.

"Serena?" Darien asked confused. His shoulder throbbed. He saw his father laying on a puddle of blood, his mother weeping. Soldiers were standing dutifully beside the queen watching for any sign of attack from the two women at the center.

_"I guess I underestimated them. But they're beginning to underestimate me!" _Eris thought scowling. She worked her magick on Deamando. It didn't matter whether she killed all the people in this kingdom or not. If she didn't kill Serenity, then it didn't matter.

Deamando felt as though he was being suffocated. He couldn't see and the voices were driving him mad. A picture of his younger brother entered his mind.

_Your enemy… _

__

_Your enemy… _

__

_Kill him… _

He grabbed a bow and arrow out of nowhere and aimed.

Serena caught the movement. With the energy paralyzing her, she managed to her turn her head slightly and shouted a warning. "Darien, watch out!"

Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, the throbbing ache in his head...Darien dived out of the arrow's way just in time. After the arrow was shot, Deamando was once more pulled into the darkness.

While the warning saved Darien's life, it was Serena's downfall. A wave of energy came from Eris overtaking her, that in the end she can't help but scream. Pain sliced all over her body. Though there were no visible marks in the outside, Serena felt herself bleed internally.

_"Serenity!" Aphrodite gasped in horror._

Serena was flung hard towards the wall, that the impact made the whole place quiver.

"Serena!" Despite his wounds, Darien ran towards her catching her as she fell on the ground. Her eyes opened barely; as she began to regain consciousness, she became more aware of the slicing pain.

Darien hugged her to him and she winced at the contact.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Darien spoke with anguish. His face was naked with worry, guilt and love. He was filled with concern for her that he forgot his own pain. "I'm sorry, sorry, sorry." He chanted as he placed a finger tenderly on her lips.

Serena shook her head numb to the feeling. "Eris." She croaked.

Darien turned and found the woman looking at them smugly. "I win." She smiled wickedly. "I win." She repeated, then she gave a cackling laugh throwing her head back in glee.

Consumed with anger, Darien strode towards Eris.

Half conscious, Serena watched helplessly. _"Aphrodite, help him! Help him I beg you… let my death… be for naught."_

Eris watched him approach with amusement.

_"No…she'll thrive on your hate. Feel all that you feel for Serena." A voice spoke on Darien's head. _

A silver sword materialized on his hand. In one strike, he thrust the sword to her heart. Or where her heart should be if she even had one. The sword went through her body.

She had been confident that the battle has already been won. She didn't expect it to hurt. But it did. As though she too, was dying… 'No…no…" Eris whispered in horror. She felt her body disappear from this plane. "NOOO!!!" She shouted in denial. "Zeus! Is this your will? Damn you, damn you, damn you!" She shrieked like a spoiled child.

Then she was gone.

But the damages she left were still present. Darien walked back towards Serena and found a beautiful woman kneeling over her. Darien didn't even spare her another glance then, taking Serena's hand clutching it tightly. It had gone limp and cold.

After Serena witnessed Eris disappearance, she allowed herself to rest. The pain had begun to fade and she felt her body fade too. "I love you…" She murmured.

He kissed her repeatedly. Placing gentle kisses all over her face murmuring his love back. "You are a goddess." Darien spoke as though he wasn't surprised by the news.

Serena managed to give a nod. "I used to be. But this is proof that I'm no longer one." She hesitated before speaking seeing the agony and guilt on Darien's eyes. "I do not regret any moment till the last. Only that I should have believed that you loved me best." She gave him a sad smile. "I guess this is what it feels like to die…"

Darien closed his eyes painfully then looked away. "Hush. Don't speak. You're going to be well."

"Let her speak." Aphrodite spoke sadly. "There's nothing you can do. Nothing I can do."

Darien turned his gaze back to Serena and watched her eyes darken and become glassy.

"I never feared dying…or rather I never thought about it. Why would I? But I never really thought about what it was to be alive either. I loved many things. I love the grassy hills…. the wind as it blew… I love the nights with their hidden sorrow…along with the day that will still exist tomorrow. But our time together is what I treasured best." She spoke lastly with a final smile. It came with acceptance.

"No you can't die. You can't die." Darien whispered achingly gathering her to him, hugging her tighter and tighter as her breath left her. He buried his face in her hair rocking her back and forth.

"Yes. She wasn't meant to die." A clear voice spoke behind him. Darien was too consumed in his sorrow to notice.

"Artemis." Aphrodite acknowledged. "You came too late."

"I didn't." Artemis spoke stiffly. "I gave her warnings of what will happen. It was her choice to die."

"How can you be so callous?" Aphrodite exclaimed with anger. "She was your daughter!"

Artemis didn't speak. She watched her daughter on the mortal's arms and felt a twinge of emotion. She raised her palm and Serena's body floated to her.

Darien turned around with anger. He has had it with gods. From being an unbeliever, he was starting to believe and hate them with a passion. But as he stared at the intruder Darien saw the unshed tears on the woman's eyes and the love as well. Still he spoke, "Give her back. She's mine."

"She's dead." Artemis spoke without emotion eyeing him with scrutiny. "She was mine and you took her from me. Now she's dead."

"I know." Darien spoke with guilt.

"Hmm." Artemis approached him. _"She can live…"_

Darien looked at her, afraid to hope and being denied.

_"…if you give up your life."_ Artemis finished with a small cynical smile.

Aphrodite made a protesting sound. "Don't toy with emotions Artemis. Besides, it cannot be done!"

"It can." Artemis spoke coldly giving Aphrodite a quelling look. "She will be immortal again. I have Zeus' permission. It's either your life or hers. Make a choice."

Darien looked at Serena's lifeless body and felt a wrenching in his gut. He loved her _that _much. He would die without her.

"Make a choice." Artemis repeated.

"I give my life." He spoke without hesitation.

His mother who was watching the whole thing made a sound of horror. "No…Darien…" She glanced at the heavenly beings and the woman who his son loved so much. When the woman had arrived at the castle, she had thought the woman only a passing fancy of his son's taste. She was such a bad mother.

"Good." Artemis smiled at him a little. She took her silver bow and arrows and aimed straight at his heart. He died a painless death with his lips speaking her name.

_After that fateful day, Queen Isabella took Rei's warning seriously. The prisoners were taken back to their city and Elessar was helping Elysian rebuild. It seemed that Deamando was given a second chance in life. It seemed almost unfair that he lived and Darien didn't. With the king dead, he became the new king. Though he still had his bursts of temper, he changed a little. Knowing that there were consequences to be paid for his actions, he became a fairly good leader._

_Apollo sent Rei another dream. Though the results weren't to his liking, he wasn't going to burn Elessar to the ground. Mostly, it was because Zeus had interceded. But three days and three nights the world suffered darkness. The sun didn't rise and the moon didn't shine._

"Father! You told me that if he died you'd give Serenity back her immortality." Artemis stormed Olympus finding Zeus sitting longingly on his chair at the head of the long table.

Zeus gave his daughter a patient look. "Do you think that your daughter would've lived happily… forever?"

"She'd be miserable." Artemis admitted. "But she'd be alive." Her voice hardened.

"Do not be selfish Artemis. It would hurt you to see her sad." Zeus admonished gently. "It was only to prove if his love is worthy of a goddess and he proved himself." Zeus spoke touching his daughter's cheek with a soft smile. "I couldn't have brought them back both to life. There are rules that even I can't bend. What I've given them is something better…"

He waved a hand in the air. A scene began to take place.

Artemis watched. A grudging smile began to form on her lips and then she laughed. "I understand. I guess it's better this way."

A/n: One chapter more! :)


	15. Chapter 14

**Spoils Of War**

****

**Disclaimer: This is the last chapter and I still don't own anything.**

**Chapter 14: Lifetimes To Live**

**Year – 2010: Iloilo City, Philippines**

Serena ordered a _McDonald _happy meal and went to sit at one of the tables facing the busy streets outside. She played with the toy that went with the meal with acute interest. Somebody spilled a drink a table away from her. She looked up slightly and placed the toy back its box.

She stared at the useless map lying beside her uneaten cheeseburger. Her backpack slung on the empty chair beside her began to ring and vibrate. Her hand automatically went to the special pocket of her pack where she placed her cell phone.

"Hello? Mom? I'm fine. Really, I am."

Thousands of miles away in another continent, Ilene smiled with a grimace. Sue her for being the over-protective mother. "Maybe I should've called your Uncle. He would've been more than happy to drive you around so you won't get lost."

"Mom, I'm turning 26 next month." Serena spoke with patience. Besides, what can her mother do? She was already here with an ocean separating them. "Listen, I have to go. I'll call you later. Sure, I'll take care. And if I need anything I won't hesitate to call Aunt Les."

Born with mixed heritage, Serena got most of her looks from her father's side of the family. She was a foreigner through and through with her blonde hair and blue eyes. Though her height was just average back home, she was a good foot taller than the average people in the vicinity.

She was once more studying the map with consternation that the man had to clear his throat twice before she noticed him.

"Hello. Would you mind if I shared the table with you? If you're alone that is."

It was at the tip of her mouth to refuse him but that was before she looked at him and felt her heart beat strangely faster. Serena glanced around and found all other tables occupied. She shrugged and moved her backpack to the floor.

The man was a foreigner like her and seemed to be of the same age, perhaps a year older or two. "Thanks." He gave her a smile. She smiled back cautiously and went back to reading her map.

"Can I be of any help?" He asked indicating towards the map.

Serena's brows winged up surprised. "That would be good. I'm trying to go to this place." She took out a piece of paper from the pockets of her jeans and handed it to him. "I can't find it in the map." She admitted.

"What a coincidence. I'm going to that place too. Why don't we go together?"

"Do you know how to get there?" She asked looking at him with caution.

"I'm a great map reader." He gave her a confident smile.

_An hour later, _"We're lost." She made the remark flatly as she glanced around. They had arrived at the neglected part of the city that was nearly deserted.

Darien gave her a rueful grin. He had been so busy charming her with stories that he forgot to check the map. She was such an avid listener that he had been telling her about his love of travel. How he was always wandering looking for something that he can never find.

"Maybe we can catch a cab."

She gave him a sour look and made a face. She hailed a taxi and spoke fluent _Tagalog _as she gave instructions back to her hotel.

"I'm sorry." He spoke beside her.

She glanced at him. "For leading me in circles? You're a worst map reader than I am." She said wryly.

"Maybe I can take you out to dinner?" He suggested. "As compensation." He added quickly.

Serena laughed. "I didn't know that I was much of a charming companion. From all of your travels and all of the people you meet, I think I pale in comparison. I don't think I'd be worth a paragraph in that book you wanted to write of interesting people."

"Please?" He asked with a rakish grin and a hopeful voice.

"Fine." She agreed giving him an amused look. "See you at 7."

He was on his way back to his hotel when he realized that he didn't know where she was staying. The taxi driver was helpful enough after he had finished explaining what he wanted, that took 20 minutes. He gave him a large tip afterwards.

Over dinner, he had got her laughing so hard with his words as though he was tickling her. After her laughter subsided, she daintily wiped her mouth with the napkin. Sweet slow music began to fill the room and couples were drawn towards the dance floor.

Arms wrapped around each other two songs later, Darien murmured into her ear. "Remember how I said I was always looking for something…?" She made a sound like 'hmmm.' He tightened his arms around her. "Well, I think I found it."

He was such a charmer! But when she lifted her eyes to meet his, they were sober. He was looking at her as though she was the only thing that existed in his universe.They stopped dancing though the music hadn't yet stopped.

"Yesterday, I would've said this was ridiculously corny." She spoke giving him an honest look trying to separate herself from the rush of emotions that were drowning her. "I can't believe I'm participating in this mushy scene of romance and I don't feel like puking."

He chuckled, understanding her.

He led her outside to the night where a full moon was waiting to greet them. They were standing beside the pool. Serena gazed at her reflection. Darien didn't bother; he was too busy looking at her.

"I don't understand." Her breath became husky, her eyes luminous. "I…this is all so bizarre." She mumbled. "As though my heart belongs to you… in just one afternoon." She looked at him.

"Not only your heart… your mind…your body…all of you." He whispered possessively arms around her nuzzling her neck.

She was suddenly feeling too hot...confused...out of her mind. If she had been her normal self, she would've pushed him away and laughed at his face. But it all clicked together. As though it all made sense somehow. She looked into his eyes and her breath caught.

_"You belong to me Serenity. In every life that we lived, you always have." He stated solemnly._

_Images of a life in Peru, Egypt, Italy, England, North America, Thailand…different faces yet their souls recognized each other. Finally, their first life in Ancient Greece… She saw him die, for her…_

_"The gods have gifted us to meet in every life." She spoke realizing. Tears threatened to overcome as for a single moment she began to remember, everything…_

_"I love you." He said simply._

_"And, I you." She whispered kissing him then._

They were pulled back to the present then. They were still kissing.

"You know, I remember everything…" She said with a thought.

Darien shrugged. "I don't know what's different this time. We were only supposed to get a single moment to remember during our first meeting."

"It doesn't matter." She said quickly.

A smile began to form in his face. "Hey, you were a gypsy dancer in Arabia. Maybe you can dance…for me." He grinned suggestively.

She scowled. "I did dance for you. And every time I didn't wiggle my hips right you made me lose a strip of clothing." She fumed at the memory.

He laughed. "C'mon, you were enjoying it. How about you dance for me tonight?" He asked as his hands traveled with familiarity over her body.

They went inside eager to get home. He called for the check. As he slipped his hand to his back pocket he found nothing. A dreaded though occurred to him. He groaned mentally. He had been trying on every pants, slacks and trousers he wore that he forgot to transfer his wallet to his final choice.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked concerned.

_"Well they were soulmates…maybe she wouldn't mind." _He thought wincing.

She chuckled when he told her. She laughed when he told her the reason. Good-naturedly, she threatened him. "tsk, I'm going to extract payment for this later." She said eyes still laughing.

He promised her profusely. She held out a hand and whispered what kind of payment she wanted. A tinge of red crept up his face but he slowly smiled. "Count on it."

_Hours later, _naked and satiated Darien rolled to his back taking her with him. She was sprawled on top of him, contented, breathing in the scent of him. He kissed her and kept caressing her back lingeringly, murmuring soft words.

Abruptly, Serena remembered something. "Can I use your phone?" She asked softly, not wanting to disturb the comfy silence. He helped her up and placed her sitting comfortably on his lap. She leaned against him as the phone rang on the other line waiting to be picked up.

"Mom?"

"Serena! You called a bit later than usual. Has something happened?" Her mother asked worriedly.

Serena chuckled. "Mom, I'm getting married."

"…" Her mother dropped the phone as she leaned back on the wall in shock. _Her daughter was getting married!_

**After word:**

**Thank you for reading this. I'm relieved that this is finished. Feel free to comment on what should be improved and if you have any questions I'll get back to you.**

**This was inspired by a movie based on the _Iliad_. They fast-forwarded it when we watched it so I didn't catch the title. But if you watched Troy, there was a reference there on the _spoils of war. _I've been updating faster than usual, probably because I was inspired when I watched _Troy_, and because classes start for me on June and I wanted to finish it before then.**

**Again, thanks to all especially to those who've been reviewing this story… **

****


End file.
